Legacy of Spyro: Resurrection (part 3)
by VanishingPointRacing
Summary: The third part in the Legacy of Spyro series. Draikor has returned with an army of darkness to crush Spyro and his world, meanwhile, Spyro has acquired a new found power in which he will either successfully use to destroy the Draikor's army or will be consumed by it. Can Spyro stop this army of evil, or will everyone he loves be consumed by Draikor's wrath? Rated T violence/blood
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Spyro: Resurrection**

**By: VanishingPointRacing**

**(I do not own the Spyro franchise)**

**So many reviews for the first and second parts, you Spyro fans are a true blessing. As promised, the third installment. Please keep the reviews coming I will be more than happy to answer any questions any of you have for me. As promised: **_**Legacy of Spyro: Resurrection**_**.**

**Prologue**

"Hey, how's the most beautiful dragoness alive doing?" Ember asked as she tried to communicate with Cynder through the large boulder which blocked the cave entrance, no answer.

"Don't answer her Cynder," thought the black dragoness as she held her tears back with all the strength she could muster up. "As long as you keep everyone you know at a distance they you won't have to show them your tears for Spyro."

"You can't do this forever Cynder," Ember said as she rested her head on the smooth boulder. "You can't keep yourself locked up like this; Spyro wouldn't have wanted this from you!" Cynder quivered under her beloved husband's name as she knew deep down Ember was telling the truth.

"You don't understand Ember," Cynder said as she finally slid the boulder from the entrance of the cave, squinting her eyes in the early morning sunlight as her pupils struggled to adjust to the sunlight which she had not seen for a whole month. "We were supposed to have a family together, now, we can't. He's dead and I can't even avenge him now, Draikor is dead as well."

"Did you see the body?" Ember asked as Cynder shook her head.

"No, nor Draikor's I'm afraid," said Cynder as she gave Ember a hug, hoping their friendship would smooth the pain as tears formed in her eyes. "I figured the two fell into the volcano, trying to push one of them into the lava."

"Then there is a chance he is still alive, maybe you're overthinking this." Ember said as she released her best friend from her arms.

"I hope you're right," Cynder said as she rubbed her stomach in an attempt to comfort herself as the egg formed slowly inside of her womb. "There's something I've wanted to tell you since Spyro left with Hunter for the Water of Forgiveness."

"What might that be?" Ember said with a smile as Cynder allowed a small smile creep across her face while hiding her face. "I've been pregnant for about two months now, the egg is almost formed."

"Are you serious; this is wonderful news!" Ember chanted as she wrapped Cynder in an extremely tight hug, causing Cynder to blush as she felt happiness, something which she hadn't felt in an extremely long time.

"Don't name it 'Lucky' for dear sake, Flame is relentless with that name sometimes," Ember said jokingly as she and Cynder couldn't stop smiling. "Do you have a name for is if it's a girl?"

"I haven't found any good names in this one book of girl names I've been reading lately, they all seem too original," Cynder said as she smiled. "Clover, Lucky, Scorch, they're all taken. I was thinking of Scarlet at one point."

"Sounds like a wonderful name, what if it's a boy?" Ember asked, more curious than ever.

"Well, I kind of let Spyro decide that name, he did have a pretty catchy couple of names for him," Cynder said with a smile as she looked to the skies. "He mentioned the name Blade at one point, and then another time he mentioned Swift. At one point he even woke up in the middle of the night and told me the name Ash. The one name I fell in love with in an instant, however, was Skyro."

"He wanted a name close to his I see," Ember said with a smile as she opened her wings. "I have to get back soon, are you going to lock yourself away again or are you going to enjoy life?"

"I'm going to Warfang, I need an exam for the egg development," Cynder said as she pushed the boulder back in front of the cave entrance. "I'm due any day now to lay and I rather it be kept there than any place else for the time being."

"Do you expect trouble?" Ember said, curious of Cynder's problem as Cynder opened her wings as well.

"I don't know for sure," Cynder said as she stood next to Ember. "I just feel something bad is about to happen. Must be me thinking about the egg's safety too much, that's all."

"Must be, it'll blow over," Ember said as she took to the skies. "You should fly sometime soon, goodbye!" Cynder waved politely as she began to fly towards Warfang, hoping that her egg was perfectly healthy.

**Chapter One: City of Strangers**

The city of Warfang seemed as busy as ever with Moles and Cheetahs and many other races of civilians bustling about their day as Cynder walked through the main gates into the city. She could feel the eyes of every resident burn into her soul as she made her way through the crowded marketplace. Unable to decipher all of the conversations among the inhabitants, Cynder knew most of them were of her.

One time or another, Cynder thought she heard someone say, "I thought she died a long time ago."

Another said something close to, "No, she probably couldn't handle the pain of the outside world knowing that Spyro is gone."

"I wouldn't blame her, poor dear." A lady Cheetah said as Cynder ignored the gossip.

"They wouldn't know how much it hurts to hear them gossip about me." Cynder thought in annoyance as she neared the Dragon Temple. The temple seemed gloomier than she remembered as she pushed open the large, decorative wooden doors which lead to the main hall which was decorated with portraits of dragons and other creatures as Cynder began to walk to the stairs which lead to the Dragon Study.

"Hey Cynder, I can't believe it's you!" Cynder whipped herself around to the voice of a Cheetah warrior who was guarding the main temple entrance.

"Yeah, I know, it's me," Cynder said with a half-smile as she turned to the warrior who was approaching her. "Are the Guardians in the Dragon Study right now?"

"Only Volteer, why do you ask if you don't mind my interference," said the Cheetah warrior as he bowed his head. "My name is Archer by the way, excuse my rudeness."

"You are excused my friend, I need to talk to Volteer about Spyro… if anything has been learned from Draikor's ritual if it will come to pass." Cynder explained as Archer nodded his head.

"Aye, Volteer was talking to Terrador about Draikor no more than a mere hour ago," Archer said as he switched his spear from his left hand to his right. "You shouldn't allow me to keep you waiting, please proceed." In a quick bow, the Cheetah warrior was back to his guard post in a mere few seconds as Cynder smiled and continued her way towards the Dragon City.

"I guess there are some people who don't see me as a threat," Cynder said to herself as she began to climb up the decorative spiral stairs to the Dragon Study. "I hope the Guardians don't freak out when they see me." Cynder chuckled to herself as she found herself entering a small hallway which had a more elaborately carved wooden door as Cydner soon found herself entering the Dragon Study.

"I wouldn't believe it with my own eyes," Volteer said in shock as he saw Cynder enter the room. "I would never have thought that you would return."

"I never left, I just needed some time alone," Cynder said as she closed the decorative doors behind her. "Has there been any sighting of Draikor or Spyro?" Volteer's head began to hang low as he handed Cynder a folded piece of paper.

"He cornered one of our Mole letter carriers while he was making his way through the forests, you might want to read this as well." Volteer said as Cynder examined the piece of paper.

_**Citizens of Warfang,**_

_**It has begun, your days are limited. Prepare for the inevitable.**_

_**-Draikor**_

"Where's that Mole at, the one who delivered the letter?" Cynder asked as she crumbled the piece of paper in her fist.

"He caught ill I'm afraid," Volteer said as he sat up from his desk." I don't know how long he has to live; he looks like he's near death as we speak. Draikor must have infected him with some kind of disease to render him useless for information on Draikor's whereabouts."

"Allow me to see him, now." Cynder demanded as Volteer shook his head.

"No, you might become infected as well." Volteer said as Cynder's anger began to boil.

"I WANT TO SEE HIM NOW," Cynder yelled as Volteer flinched in surprise. "I NEED TO KNOW WHERE DRAIKOR IS! I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE OF MY CAVE FOR WEEKS PLOTTING MY REVENGE AGAINST THAT MANIAC; TELL ME WHERE THAT MOLE IS NOW!"

"Very well Cynder, just be warned, he may still be conta-" before Volteer could finish his sentence, Cyril burst through the study doors, shocked at first to see Cynder.

"The Mole letter carrier is dead and Terrador found something most disturbing," Cyril said as Volteer and Cynder turned to listen. "Terrador reported a very strong demonic aura emit from the north, it has to be Draikor. What we feared most is coming to pass."

"You don't mean the demonic plague which you told about before, right?" Volteer asked as Cyril nodded his head slowly.

"The 'Demon Plague', one plague which will bring about reckoning of good," Cynder said as she remembered Draikor's plan. "He's going to use every demon locked away in the Forbidden Realm to resurrect all of the warriors from long ago during the Dark Days war."

"Do you have any idea what type of power Draikor would boast when his forces are resurrected?" Cyril said as Cynder nodded once.

"Enough to destroy the world or enough to rewrite our way of life as it is." Volteer said as Cynder shook her head.

"Do any of you know if Spyro is still alive?" Cynder said, hoping for a yes.

"We don't know my dear," Cyril said as he looked towards the balcony. "But we all know we desperately need him, especially now." Cynder hung her head low as the early morning began to slip away into evening.

* * *

"I am the current of power, the harbinger of devastation and civilization," said Spyro as he stood in total concentration among the middle of the Shadow Forest as he was hopelessly surrounded by Hero Orcs. "I am the lightning in the rain, the thunder which booms through the storm's most devastating state. I am fire to ice as electricity is to water."

"Kill him as he and Cynder killed us, make him pay!" Yelled one of the Hero Orcs in their language as Spyro's eyes opened, showing the emotionless yellow tinted eyes as his body pulsated a dark, menacing purple.

"They're surrounding you," Spyro thought as he spun around quickly. "Ice Tail if they get to close."

"Two Bowman Orcs in the trees above you my son." Malefor said in Spyro's mind as Spyro shot a quick glance towards the trees and saw the red eyes of the Bowman Orcs.

"Now Ice Tail before they fire!" Spyro thought as he whipped his muscular tail around swiftly as his ice element covered his tail in a thick, but sharp sword made of ice as the two Bowman Orcs fired. The two arrows zinged through the air as Spyro whipped his tail into the two deadly arrows, sending them into the ground as he smashed the Ice Sword into the ground which caused it to break into tiny fragments as Spyro smirked with disgust.

"Don't tell me this is all the revenge and hatred you have for me, you could at least try to cut me!" Spyro taunted as he sent two powerful bolts of electricity up into the trees where the Bowman Orcs where hiding, killing them instantly as he then used his earth element and slammed his front paws into the ground, causing a small tremor to knock the remaining Hero Orcs off balance while Spyro blew intense flames towards two of the Hero Orcs.

"It burns, the pain, make it stop!" Yelled one of the Hero Orcs as Spyro drove his horns into it's chest and flung it over his head and into the forest while he allowed the other burning Hero Orc burn to death.

"Don't waste my time talking to me about pain," Spyro said in an angry tone as he stared the remaining four Hero Orcs who began to charge towards him. "I had to leave the one whom I love the most a long time ago because of creatures like you!" Spyro then unleashed a powerful beam of Convexital energy which ripped through the Hero Orcs, disintegrating them as Spyro lifted his head and roared at the top of his lungs.

"Calm yourself my son," Malefor said as he appeared before Spyro in his spiritual form. "Don't allow the Dark Magic to feed off the Convexital energy inside of you nor your anger or you will lose control of yourself."

The black aura began to fade from hos scales and the crimson white eyes faded with Convexity as well, but Spyro's body had turned a more darker, menacing purple and his eyes held a dark yellow tint among the whiteness of his eyes due to the Dark Magic which he absorbed from the Dark Magic crystal one month earlier as he breathed deeply to calm himself. The power seemed limitless to Spyro as he came back to his senses.

"I almost lost it again, this is the third time this month this has happened," Spyro said as he slowed his breathing while trying to clear his mind. "What's happening to me?"

"Draikor, he's beginning his assault on this world with the Demon Plague here soon," Spyro's eyes cringed in anger as Malefor continued. "Your anger and obsession with Draikor is causing the Dark Magic to want to take over you when your emotional state is at the weakest point. Your wounds and weariness you've been exposed to for this past month is over now. Your training is complete… you need to leave back to Warfang now."

"Everybody thinks I'm dead and I don't think the Guardians will take to kindly to my appearance, the Dark Magic has changed how I look and they will notice this change." Spyro said as Malefor nodded his head.

"You must return however, the people need you." Malefor said as Spyro nodded his head.

"Goodbye father, Cynder, I'm coming home." Spyro said as he opened his wings and flew up through the dark trees and into the blinding sunlight a Malefor disappeared from view. Spyro's eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding sunrays as he looked towards the South, the Volcano of Cripyro seemed ancient and ragged in the distance as he pushed towards Warfang.

A question kept clawing at the back of Spyro's mind as he flew steadily towards Warfang, how would Cynder react to his new found power?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Disturbance**

"Hunter, do you feel this force in the earth?" Prowlus asked as the two were hunting together in Twilight Falls.

"Aye, do you think we should start heading back to the village?" Hunter asked as he held his bow firmly in his hands.

"No, you should head to Warfang and talk to Terrador about this," said Prowlus as he loaded an arrow into his bow and headed back through the forest towards the Cheetah village. "I've never felt a disturbance such as this."

"Nor have I." Hunter said to himself as he made his way towards Warfang.

Through the twisted tree trunks and barbed vines of the dangerous parts of Twilight Falls, Hunter ventured through the dense forest which seemed too familiar to him. He soon found himself in the densest section of the forest, winding with poisonous plants and ragged looking trees as he felt the dark disturbance yet again, this time stronger as he loaded an arrow into his bow for protection.

"Ive felt this sort of feeling before," said Hunter to himself in a whisper as he crept slowly through the winding paths of the forest. "Draikor, he's still alive!" Hunter then spun around quickly to the snap of a twig. A black armored creature stood nearly ten yards away who closely resembled one of Malefor's Bowman Orcs except it had a shield and sword in replace for the original bow and claws Malefor's minions had.

"State thy name at once," Hunter commanded, the figure took no notice to the Avalarian's order. "Comply at once!" Still no answer as Hunter drew back his arrow in his bow.

"Don't point that useless weapon at me," the figure commanded as he griped his double-edged sword firmly. "Draikor wishes to rid this world of you kind, 'Pure Soulists', you will die in honor."

"I won't ask thou figure of darkness again, who are you?" Hunter asked as he drew his arrow back to the point of nearly snapping the string which the arrow was saddled upon.

"We are simply known as the Fallen," the figure said as he charged towards Hunter with surprisingly fast speed, shield at the ready as Hunter jumped away from the being's attack. "Now you die!"

"I must aim for the head from behind in order to finish this conflict." Hunter thought as he drew his bow again.

"Hold still!" Yelled the being as he charged towards Hunter again who leaped quickly over the enemy.

"Helmet armor is covering my shot," thought Hunter as he fired an arrow at the being's spine. "I can paralyze him however." The arrow ripped through the being's vertebrae as it fumbled to the ground like a limp fish.

"This isn't over Cheetah warrior, you will be brought down to your knees by my brothers, you will die the most painful death imaginable like you've never felt before!" the Fallen said as Hunter took his opponent's sword and allowed the pointed end to stick into the back of the Fallen's head where the base of the spine connected to the skull and sighed.

"Nobody knows anything about our kind," Hunter said boldly as he closed his eyes. "We Cheetah's are survivors, we adapt to danger and the changes around us. We are by far the most sociable kind in the world, keeping our kind connected with the dragons as closely as possible. You're petty death threat doesn't scare me at all." Hunter then thrust the sword forward into the Fallen's head, killing the creature almost instantly.

Pure black blood oozed from the Fallen as Hunter stepped away from the corpse. No sooner did Hunter do so, the boy crumbled into dust as the sword stayed stuck in the ground.

"The Demonic Plague has begun." Hunter said as he quickly advanced to Warfang.

The midday sun soaked into Flame's scales as he and Ember lay basking in the sun, enjoying the cool breeze and sun filled skies as the day seemed to crawl away much slower than anticipated.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Flame asked as he rolled over on his side to gaze at Ember's beauty. The water from Friendship Falls was clear as ever as Ember smiled at her reflection to Flame's question.

"Why are you so handsome?" Ember asked, hoping to irritate Flame enough to tackle her so they could roll on the soft, plush grass together.

"You're a pain, you know that?" Flame said as he shoved Ember over onto her side while rolling on purposely onto her belly.

"It's my job hun; I'm supposed to do this." Ember said with a smile as Flame tickled her sides.

"Hey, I have a question for you." Flame said with a smile as Ember smiled brightly.

"And I probably have an answer." Ember said as she was mesmerized by Flame's charming attitude.

"Will you marry me Ember, we could go anywhere and do anything we could ever imagine as long as we're together," Flame said, Ember lay speechless as Flame placed his right paw on Ember's left cheek to comfort her. "I'm asking because I love you, you are the one who I'm supposed to protect and support for the rest of my life."

The smile which seemed to envelope Ember's face seemed to last forever as she cried tears of joy and said, "Yes Flame, I will marry you, I promise you I will never leave your side!" The two kissed which rose their love for one another to new heights, Flame and Ember knew they were made for each other as the two made their way home. Night fell among the stars as they embraced kissing inside their cave.

Their passion rose for one another to a new height as the two fell into each other's arms on their bed, enjoying the seconds that passed slowly for the two as they soon found themselves staying together as new lovers and mates, knowing what the future would bring to the two of them.

"Ember, I just want you to know that I love you and if anything was to happen to me-" Flame was cut short by Ember's lips as she lay among his chest.

"Don't say anything else; the first part was all I needed to hear." Ember said as the two fell asleep side by side together in each other's arms, not caring about the world around them.

"Spyro my love please be ok," Cynder said in a somber tone as she wept in sorrow in her cave, "I can't let myself believe that you are gone."

"Then don't Cyn, I'm right here, I would never die knowing that you were left here alone." Cynder shot straight up from her bed to be staring at Spyro in the moonlit cave.

"Spyro, I knew you were alive, I just knew you couldn't be dead!" Cynder shouted as she ran towards her husband.

"I won't die as long as you live," Spyro said as he hugged Cynder with both of his arms and wings, not wanting to let her go as the two gazed at one another with love filled eyes. "Remember that for it's the truth."

"Please don't go looking for Draikor, just spend the night here at home where we always loved each other." Cynder begged as Spyro couldn't resist her cries for love.

"I miss being with you on nights like this," Spyro said as the two collapsed on their bed together in arms. "This time will be different, I won't run again. My training is complete; I won't die again from Draikor."

The two kissed which filled their hearts with love. The kiss intensified, sending the lust for one another deep into their hearts as the night stayed young for the two. Spyro knew their love was permanent as he allowed Cynder to love him even more. The world could come to an abrupt end and the two wouldn't care as their passion for one another soared into the stars, losing themselves to one another as they both fell asleep together that night, holding each other in arms as the smile son their faces could not explain the happiness which they shared together.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Spyro said as Cynder forgot long ago how sweet those words sounded in her ears.

"I love you more than anything in the world to." Cynder said as Spyro had too forgot how those words felt so sweet to ring through his mind as the two kissed before lapsing into a deep, comfortable sleep.

"Sleep now my angel, tomorrow, everything begins." Spyro said softly as Cynder held Spyro's sides even tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

"Volteer, is Terrador in the study?" Hunter asked as he finally arrived in Warfang.

"Yes, I'm heading there anyway, climb on my back and we'll fly to the top." Volteer said as the two flew to the top of the Dragon Temple.

"Volteer, what is the matter" Terrador asked as Hunter and Volteer entered the Dragon Study.

"Hunter wished to speak to you," Volteer said as he looked over towards Cyril who was reading one of the many textbooks which were stocked in the bookshelf next to his desk. "Cyril, have you found anything related to the soldier we arrested earlier today?" Hunter's face showed question as he listened to Volteer and Cyril's conversation.

"No, other than the armor used is nearly identical to the type used in the Dark Days war." Cyril said in reply as Hunter spoke up.

"I was opposed by a strange soldier in Twilight Falls earlier today, he kept ranting on how Draikor was about to unleash his forces among the world, he said they were called the Fallen." Hunter explained as the three Guardians exchanged looks of question to one another.

"The warrior you killed, the Fallen, is a name given to the warriors who were all eliminated by the first purple dragon, Cripyro, during the Dark Days war." Cyril said as Terrador stepped forward.

"He has the power of an undead army behind him and soon, a whole dimension of demons to envelope this world," said Terrador who shook his head in dismay. "He'll be unstoppable when he gains control over everything."

"Is there any way we could possibly stop him?" Hunter asked as grief seemed to hover through the room.

"The only hope we had is presumed dead," said Volteer as he shook his head. "Spyro had the power to at least stand against Draikor."

"All we can do is hope our assumption is incorrect." Cyril said as he and Hunter began to exit the study.

"I'll rally the warriors… at least we can do is fight for our survival." Hunter said somberly as he exited the study.

"What should we do to prepare for this?" Volteer asked as he shook his head in question.

"Send out a group of message carriers to inform the surrounding civilizations of a possible war, we need to be ready when Draikor's forces his," Terrador said as he began to gather his thoughts. "And tell Cynder, if you can get through to her; tell her we're sorry about all the pain she has endured from Spyro's absence." The three Guardian dragons exited the room as they began their tasks.

"Spyro… what has become of you?" Cynder stammered as she looked among Spyro's beaten and darkened appearance.

"I've been… training for quite some time now, learning the ways of Dark Magic and Convexity with my father," said Spyro as his eyes looked among his hands and body at the cuts and bruises he sustained from his brutal training. "I have control over the two most destructive powers to appear on this land."

"Is this the reason why you left us, to seek out training to kill Draikor?" Cynder asked as Spyro hung his head low.

"Yes, it's true, I needed to ensure that I could protect you from him," Spyro said as he stepped closer to Cynder. "I couldn't tell anybody because they wouldn't want me to leave. I had to leave so I could finish my training."

"How was it… the training?" Cynder asked as Spyro shook his head.

"I don't know how to describe it all," Spyro said as he thought to himself for a moment. "I felt like I was dying inside on some days, other days I felt like I was losing myself. Pain kept me going when my mind was too clouded to think of you, I still hear the dark screams of Dark Magic in my mind when I sleep, the only time I don't hear them is when I'm with you."

"And, what did you do when I wasn't there and the voices tormented you?" Cynder said as she stepped closer to Spyro.

"I curled up in a ball with my hands over my ears and just let myself drown in them," Spyro said as Cynder took in every word he said. "Then, when an enemy came to close to me, I just let myself go for a minute. I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs while I kept calling out Draikor's name. The last thing I remember me doing before I arrived to the Shadow Forest was landing at the beach in tears, thinking about you just one last time before I left to the forest." A long silence prospered until Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck.

"I'm just so happy to see you alive." Cynder said as she firmly kissed Spyro's lips.

"I'll die when I lose you," Spyro said as he smiled. "I also knew that Draikor knew I would try to stop him as long as I was still here… I just wish I completed my training sooner before Draikor's ritual actually began." The two dragons stared at each other for the longest time, not wanting to break the silence among them.

"At least you came back, that's all that matters," Cynder said as she looked among Spyro's darkened purple scales, knowing that he boasted destructive power. "I find it a little odd though; Draikor's army hasn't attacked here yet." No sooner did Cynder finish her sentence, a loud, obnoxious roar boomed outside the cave.

"Couldn't have jinxed that one any better now could you?" Spyro said with a chuckle as he went to confront the situation. Cynder rolled her eyes with a smile as Spyro, without any struggle, shunted the boulder from the entrance of the cave.

"Just be careful." Cynder said to herself as Spyro stood parallel to a warrior similar to the one Hunter had opposed earlier that day.

"Are you loyal to Draikor?" Spyro simply asked as the warrior drew his sword.

"You must be Spyro, the one whom Draikor wishes to be executed on sight, you will die here." The Fallen warrior said as he stood his ground before Spyro.

"Unlikely I must say," Spyro said as he opened his mouth and fired a strong current of electricity. "This is too easy to even-" Spyro was cut short by himself as he watched the warrior stagger to his feet with seemingly no recognition of pain as his neck popped in several places.

"We are already dead Spyro, you have to think of something more-" the warrior was cut short as Spyro shot a stronger blast of electricity towards the warrior's head until it turned into dust.

"Try uttering out of that you demon spawn." Spyro said as Cynder approached him carefully. The body of the warrior soon crumbled into dust as well.

"We should head to Warfang before more of them show up," Cynder said as she pushed the boulder in front of the cave entrance and took flight towards Warfang. "Just remember to keep your cool when we enter the city, who knows how people will react to your appearance."

"Yeah, I know we should enter from the city gates to show that we come in peace." Spyro said as the two flew over the Valley of Avalar.

"What is this dark presence that I am feeling?" Hunter asked himself as he watched two small figures come into view in the western horizon.

"Hunter, do you feel that dark pulse to, where have I felt this before?" Volteer asked as the two stood among the ramparts of the city.

"Dark Magic, the Dark Master, Malefor, yes, I feel this to." Hunter concluded as the two figures came closer to the two.

"Is that who I think it is?" Volteer said as he took a pair of binoculars from a Mole guard. "It is, Spyro, he's returned!" Hunter allowed a small smile spread over his face as he watched Spyro and Cynder come into perfect view as the two dragons landed among the outside of the city walls.

"That feeling is strong now… I think Spyro has turned." Hunter said as he watched the darkened figure of Spyro enter the city interior. No cheers of joy were called as all eyes fell upon Spyro's dark appearance.

"They're all thinking the same thing Cynder, am I a friend or foe." Spyro whispered as the two walked a steady pace towards the Dragon Temple.

"They don't know to cheer or to run; they know you have the power of Dark Magic and Convexity at your embrace." Cynder said as she could feel the burning sensation of a thousand eyes pierce her heart as so did Spyro as the two neared the temple.

"They have no idea what I'm capable of…," Spyro said in a threatening voice as they entered the Dragon Temple. "They probably think Malefor was a threat, I'm more dangerous than he ever was…"

"What's happening to you?" Cynder asked as she was a bit startled by Spyro's mood.

"I don't know I… this power is immense and it just overcame me for a second." Spyro spoke quietly, signaling that something was wrong.

"Im starting to not like you as this, please tell me this is temporary." Cynder said as the two stopped short of the spiraling staircase which climbed up towards the Dragon Study.

"I don't know Cynder… I don't know if I can get rid of it as easy as I obtained it… it's alive inside of me." Spyro exclaimed as he turned towards the staircase.

"It's only alive as long as you allow it to be…" Cynder said to herself as the two climbed the stairs, neither of them sharing any words between them as they neared the entrance to the Dragon Study. The spiral staircase seemed to go on for eternity as Spyro's eyes finally rested among the decorative doors to the Dragon Study.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Spyro thought suddenly as Spyro's mind was surprised by this sudden thought which rang in his head as he shook it away from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Direction**

"Is everything alright my love?" Cynder asked as Spyro hesitated before entering the Dragon Study.

Not wanting to worry Cynder, Spyro simply answered, "Yes, everything is fine." Pushing upon the Dragon Study doors, the three Guardian dragons stood in shock and awe as Spyro stood motionless.

"Spyro… whatever has become of you." Terrador finally asked as Spyro's dry but sticky lips refused to answer Terrador's question.

"Where is Draikor?" Spyro demanded as his voice, which he firmly noticed, had become a much deeper tone to his shock.

"We don't know… nor do we know of his son Nemphis." Cyril said as Spyro was taken aback by this information.

"Nemphis?" Spyro asked as if the name was foreign to him.

"Draikor's story is a rather grim, filled with heartache and pain," Volteer said as Spyro focused on Volteer's story. "We only discovered this story due to Ignitus contacting us the night before. Born and raised at the farthest reach of the western frontier, Draikor was naturally born a fire dragon. His parents, Titan and Mist, both died trying to defend their newborn from dragon slayers during which Spyro was aboard Skabb's ship. Barely surviving off of his parent's blood, Draikor then knew that he could kill to survive, he had to do so. Back then, the western frontier was lined with sand and flint and volcanoes."

"He's a broken soul; he didn't choose to be this way, didn't he?" Spyro asked, showing little pity for the demonic dragon.

"When he was strong enough to fly by his own wings, Draikor finally found civilization, though the urge to kill didn't pass, he wanted to kill for the pure joy and power of the feeling," Volteer concluded as Spyro shook his head. "So you see, he finds comfort in killing and corrupting things, he's eliminated the last hope of redemption the second he allowed Zpharah and Namulis to sink into his body."

"I show no interest in finding a reason to allow Draikor to live anymore, his death and the destruction of the two demons will mean my rest." Spyro said as Cynder nodded in agreement.

"He has the power of two demons and the power of undead soldiers behind him; his idea for a new world is similar to that of Malefor's we stand very little chance." Cyril said as Spyro edged near the balcony, Cynder followed.

"Tell Hunter to position troops among the walkways of the city walls, stock up on food and supplies, I'm going to tell the surrounding civilizations the same." Spyro said as he opened his wings

"Wait, Spyro stop!" Cynder called, too late. Spyro had already leaped from the balcony edged and caught a current of air, flying high above the city and off towards the direction to Everglades.

"Do not worry about him Cynder, Draikor wouldn't risk facing Spyro until his war is underway, he'll be fine." Terrador said as Cynder was unsure about Spyro's wellbeing.

"I still don't know about Spyro, I don't trust his new power." Cynder stated as she watched her husband vanish from view.

"Nor do I, but his heart is in the right place, he won't lose sight of his ways that easily," Volteer said as he motioned everyone out of the Dragon Study. "We must ready this city for war, the inhabitants must be growing weary of the matter by now."

* * *

"Chief Prowlus, do you have a moment to spare?" Meadow asked, one of the prime herbalists of the time in the Valley of Avalar. The Cheetah Village had grown over the course of the three months as new farms and granary districts begin to form.

"Only but a minute Meadow, Hunter's falcon had warned me of Draikor's reappearance, he sent me a letter explaining of Draikor's new army is readying themselves for a worldwide attack." Prowlus explained as he surveyed the village.

"When I went out to look for herbs this morning I found this bracelet in a small crater near the fork in the river." Meadow explained as he handed Prowlus the glass black bracelet.

"This device is unknown to me, see to it that it reaches Hunter if he ever returns, he can take it to Warfang and ask the Guardians what the origin is." Prowlus said as he returned the bracelet to Meadow.

"Yes Prowlus, what should I tell the workers and miners?" Meadow asked as he observed the bracelet's spider-like design.

"Tell them to return to the village with their resources, we must ready ourselves for the worse." Prowlus commanded as Meadow headed out into the forest while leaving the bracelet with Prowlus.

"Chief Prowlus, we have enough supplies and weapons to spare for Everglades, should we see if we have enough food for them as well?" Meadow called just before leaving.

"I wouldn't risk the journey, but yes, we must help our fellow neighbors in times of war!" Prowlus ordered as Meadow vanished into the forest.

"Prowlus how are things here?" Hunter asked who just arrived in the village. Prowlus observed the bracelet with great care as he motioned Hunter to his side.

"I am happy to see you my friend, do you know any blacksmiths or anyone in Warfang that can identify this bracelet?" Prowlus asked as he handed Hunter the spider-like brace.

Hunter observed the fang-like protrusions which surfaced around the wrist area of the brace as he said, "I might know of a few who would have an idea, I've only returned long enough to assure that our village is in order. I must return to my post at Warfang."

"I understand my friend; take care and the best of luck to you when the war begins." Prowlus said as he shook Hunter's hands as the two both parted ways.

The next two hours slowly slipped by as Hunter kept examining the bracelet which he was given, pondering of its origin as he thought, "I feel as if I should wear this device, yet something tells me I shouldn't." Suddenly, three of the Fallen warriors surrounded the Cheetah warrior within seconds, weapons at the ready.

"You killed one of our numbers Cheetah scum, now we kill you!" Yelled one of the Fallen warriors as Hunter unknowingly slipped on the bracelet. Without realizing what he had done, the two fang-like protrusions plummeted into Hunter's left wrist, causing instant pain as the legs of the bracelet gripped around the Cheetah warrior's arm to a near bone crushing measure.

"The brace… I can feel it becoming one with my arm!" Hunter thought as he examined the fangs among the bracelet. No blood protruded from the bite area as he observed the small, ruby red hole which was positioned between the two fangs.

"Prepare to die!" One of the Fallen warriors yelled as the three charged at Hunter. On instinct, Hunter raised his sword and dug his feet into the earth.

"The one on the left is the closest," Hunter thought to himself as he swung his sword into the Fallen's direction while throwing two throwing knives towards the other two Fallen opposing Hunter. "Keep them guessing, save one for interrogation." Hunter then used the momentum of his sword swing to shift his body weight around and dash forward with sword at the ready.

"There is no further confrontation, give up now and we'll kill you quickly!" yelled one of the Fallen warriors behind Hunter as he sunk his blade into the first Fallen warrior's chest while shoving the sword into the ground, pinning the warrior down.

"Go through the motions, swing your left arm out and-" before Hunter could finish thinking, a black, sticky vine shot out from the bracelet's opening, sticking to the Fallen warrior behind Hunter as the Cheetah warrior watched in amazement. "Incredible, yank him towards you and sink a throwing knife into his skull." Hunter pulled hard on the vine as the Fallen warrior zipped towards the Cheetah warrior. Grappling the Fallen warrior by the neck, Hunter used his left hand to grab a throwing knife from his belt and shoved the blade into the warrior's skull, causing it to disintegrate as Hunter's eyes narrowed to the last standing Fallen warrior.

"I'll give you one last chance, where is Draikor?" Hunter interrogated as the Fallen warrior charged towards the Cheetah warrior. Knowing that the Fallen was useless, Hunter threw a throwing knife and watched the Fallen warrior disintegrate into dust as he turned towards the Fallen warrior pinned by his sword.

"Killing us will do no good," said the Fallen warrior whose eyes still burned red. "We'll conquer this land with or without Draikor."

"Where is he?" Hunter asked as he pulled his sword from the warrior's chest and held it over the warrior's head.

"In a secluded place, lying in wait for his conquest to begin you'll never find him." The Fallen warrior laughed hysterically as Hunter shoved his sword into the warrior's head as it disintegrated into dust. Hunter then looked at the bracelet in awe.

"I only thought of bringing the warrior closer to me and the bracelet acted on command." Hunter was astounded as he headed off to Warfang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Intervention**

"There is only one way I can think of to test how strong and durable this device really is." Hunter said to himself as he stood high among the roof of the Dragon Temple in Warfang. The sound of the wind which cut across Hunter's ears was irritable as he gracefully leaped from the golden dome roof. Plummeting to his death, Hunter aimed the bracelet towards the Dragon Study balcony and thought about grasping the balcony ledge. After a short, muffled noise similar to the snap of a pair of fingers, a thin black vine shot towards the balcony with lightning speed and stuck onto the ledge. Hunter thought his arm would pop from its socket as he swung back into the tower. Digging his claws into the tower wall, Hunter gathered his thoughts, a series of lightning flashes and thunder roars echoed across the darkened sky.

"Draikor is beginning his attack now; I must get to Terrador before the tide reaches here." Hunter thought as he climbed the black vine up towards the Dragon Study.

* * *

"Everglades… still undergoing preparations for an attack," Spyro said to himself as he hovered in mid-flight. "I should head to the Cheetah village and see if Prowlus needs assistance. People won't react as bad to my appearance in Avalar than in Everglades, the people there have suffered enough. They wouldn't take to kindly that their hero is possessed with Dark Magic." Spyro quickly made his way towards the Valley of Avalar where the Cheetah Village resided near the mound of waterfalls which inhabited the area.

* * *

"Have all of the preparations been made to the village?" Prowlus asked as Meadow ran up to his side.

"Yes, I might as well suggest that we should douse our campfires towards nightfall to aid our acts of camouflage." Meadow said as he overlooked the village with Prowlus.

"That thought crossed my mind as well, though what would happen if the enemy was to find where we hid in our homes, how can we fight them when we can't see?" Prowlus said as Meadow nodded in agreement.

"Prowlus, is everything ready for an attack here?" Spyro asked as he seemingly came from nowhere.

"Your dark counterpart shows itself well, we are as ready as we can be." Prowlus answered as Spyro showed a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked as he stood motionless.

"Why did you succumb to the darkness?" Prowlus asked as he now fully faced Spyro.

"I didn't succumb to it, I embraced it; Draikor won't know what he is up against now." Spyro concluded as he took towards Warfang.

"You plan to fight fire with fire?" Prowlus said to himself as he doubted Spyro's new power.

* * *

"Spyro has returned." Cyril stated to Cynder as the two stayed in the Dragon Study while Terrador and Volteer strolled through the city for any potential dangers in which the Fallen could enter the city.

"How long until you think the invasion might begin," Cynder asked as she refused to get up from the cushioned surface of the sofa which she lay upon. "The egg is near the end of development… can't move around too much… how am I supposed to tell Spyro with all that's going on?" The thought rang in Cynder's mind, she couldn't just tell Spyro up front to his face. He needed to stay focused on the war which was coming very soon.

No sooner did she think of Spyro, the purple dragon seemingly burst through the doors into the Dragon Study and said, "The surrounding areas look secure, the invasion will begin in less than a few hours I imagine."

"I could see large amounts of troops of the Fallen emerging from around the Volcano of Cripyro," Cyril said as he looked towards Hunter while turning towards the group. "This means we have little time to ensure we are prepared before-" Cyril was cut short as a black, dust-like mist slammed into the back of his head.

"Cyril, are you ok?" Spyro asked as he took a step closer to the Guardian.

"Emperor Draikor wishes to kill you Spyro, he king of Demons gets what he wishes!" Cyril said is a raspy voice, his eyes shown red as his body pulsated with a black aura as he lunged towards Spyro.

"Don't kill him yet, I want to kill him myself!" Draikor shouted in Cyril's mind.

"As you wish, tomorrow we will see to his death no doubt." Cyril thought as he dove out from the balcony and flew towards the west with Terrador and Volteer close by.

"That was a demon directed towards Cyril alone, he's possessed the Guardians!" Spyro yelled in anger as the Dark Magic inside of him flamed for Draikor's blood.

"Spyro, you need to calm down, now!" Cynder yelled as Flame and Ember entered the Dragon Study as well.

"Sorry to barge in, we barely managed to escape our home before some warriors who called themselves the 'Fallen' burned our cave from the inside out." Ember said in tears as Prowlus soon entered the room behind the two fire dragons.

"We decided to secure our village and report our clan to Warfang," Prowlus said as he shook hands with Hunter. "We thought it was best to defend a city with walls for protection then homes made of wood and leaves."

"Your loyalty is large Prowlus as I must thank you for the support; Draikor has enslaved the Guardians with demons." Spyro said as Prowlus, Flame, and Ember gasped in disbelief.

"My love, you must inform the citizens of Warfang of this happening. give them moral to stay together," Cynder said as she smiled. "You were always the one to turn to for a morale boost." Spyro nodded in agreement as he edged towards the balcony for his speech of moral.

"Citizens of Warfang, give me your attention please!" Spyro yelled as everyone in the city became deathly silent for Spyro's speech. "I can't say how long it has been or how far away he is, but I know Draikor's reckoning will reach here in a matter of days. He will bring hundreds of these undead warriors known as the Fallen, his onslaught will be merciless. His number one goal is to kill all of us so that he will reign dominant over this world to start a new civilization of killing and murder for his idea of a stronger generation. He may succeed in taking over Warfang, but that doesn't mean we will surrender!"

"We've been through the most brutal of conflicts, this will be no different and we will be victorious!" Cynder yelled, aiding in the morale to the citizens of Warfang as she joined Spyro's side on the balcony.

"I have a wife to protect now as so do most of you who have wives and families as well, we will not let them down as their guardians, everyone must fight however," Spyro shouted, knowing what had happened to the Guardians. "We may seem hopeless without the Guardians, but show no fear, we are the new Guardians for the time being. Cynder, Hunter, Prowlus, Flame, Ember, and I pledge to you to protect this land from the clutches of evil with our lives. We may die doing so, but at least we will die knowing that the enemy will fall as well!" Hunter and the rest of the group joined Spyro on the balcony as well.

Hunter raised his sword and yelled, "For Warfang, for revenge, for peace!" The crowd which was mostly made up of Moles, Lizard warriors, Apes, even Hyenas from Skabb's crew, dragons of a variety of elements, and Cheetah warriors roared with morale as they prepared themselves and the city for battle.

"Are you sure we can win this?" Prowlus asked Spyro as the group returned inside the Dragon Study.

"I don't know…," Spyro trailed off as Cynder nuzzled her head under his to comfort him. "Hunter, if the Dark Magic overtakes me… I need you to kill me… I can't allow myself to be overtaken like my father…"

"No, for I am a figure of hope who believes in everything with the foundation of good, killing you would mean me breaking this oath." Hunter stated as Spyro shook his head.

"Good will be a lost cause to me if I lose control over myself Hunter, you have to if I can't break myself from the power." Spyro exclaimed as Cynder was growing tired of the conversation.

"Enough of this, nothing bad will happen to you because you have a legacy to protect!" Cynder yelled. Spyro's eyes widened as he ceased to utter a word.

"What are you saying?" Spyro asked, knowing what Cynder was about to say.

"I've been pregnant for three months, it's only a matter of time before I lay the egg," Cynder said with a smile, finally breaking the news to Spyro and everyone within the room. "Spyro, we've created something beautiful together. I wanted to keep it a secret for a while after the war, but circumstances prevailed; our egg will be arriving very soon." Everyone stared in awe at Cynder; she wouldn't be able to fight along with the rest as Spyro knew she was in a fragile state.

"The smile on my face can only describe little of the happiness I'm feeling right now," Spyro said as he embraced Cynder in his arms. "I can't die yet; I still have a life to live here with you."

"You're not going anywhere," Cynder said as she kissed Spyro gently. "He may have the Fallen, but he doesn't have a bond like we share."

"Aye, strength comes from the heart, not from the darkness or fear." Prowlus said as he smiled, a rare thing to spread over his face as Flame, Ember, Hunter, Cynder, and Spyro all agreed with Prowlus.

"Gather the ammunition for the cannons, rally our troops, and stock up on rations and crossbows, we'll be facing an army of the undead and the Guardians." Spyro ordered as he left the Dragon Study somberly.

"Will we be able to save the Guardians?" Ember asked as Hunter shrugged his shoulders while shaking his head in reply.

"Demonic symbiosis is a serious and dangerous topic when it comes to separation of the body and soul, Draikor would most likely corrupt them himself once they arrive to him, I highly doubt we will be able to save the Guardians." Hunter exclaimed as Flame shook his head in dismay.

"He's trying to tear us apart by forcing us to fight the ones we love," Flame said as he grew angrier at the fact. "Spyro will lose control of himself if he goes up against the ones who cared for him!"

"Which is why we must fight the Guardians ourselves while Spyro takes on Draikor," Prowlus said as the facts began to piece themselves together for good. "Which means…?"

"If Spyro manages to kill Draikor, the demonic leader, all of the demons which he released will either be destroyed or returned from which they came from," Cynder said in triumph as the five smiled, knowing that the Guardians had a chance to survive the war. "We must tell Spyro, he will be most pleased to hear of this news!" Cynder said as she began to exit the study. Suddenly, pain streaked from Cynder's belly as she nearly collapsed among the floor.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" Ember asked as she struggled to help her friend to her feet.

"The egg, it's almost time, I need to lie down." Cynder exclaimed as pain ripped through her belly and sides. The legacy of the legend was about to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Purpose**

"I need all of the males to leave the room at once!" Ember commanded as Hunter, Prowlus, and Flame exited the Dragon Study quickly.

"I'll tell Spyro what's going on, he will want to hear of this." Flame said as both Cynder and Ember nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ugh jeez, I knew this was going to hurt, but I didn't expect it to this much!" Cynder yelled between her clenched teeth as she moved over onto a bed made of cushions which Ember hastily assembled.

"Just hold on and try to relax your body, the pain will only be as big as you make it." Ember said calmly while laying Cynder on her back as Cynder inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I need Spyro here, let him in when he gets here." Cynder ordered as sweat and tears streamed down her face.

"I will, I need to be here when you begin to deliver the egg, I know what to do," Ember said as she motioned Cynder to spread her legs. "Do exactly as I say."

Cynder nodded in agreement as she leaned her head back and whispered, "Of all the times… why now?"

* * *

"Spyro, its Cynder, she-" Flame began as he ran up to Spyro who was talking to a young dragon apprentice.

"Is she alright?" Spyro said after dismissing the dragon.

"She's delivering the egg now; you need to be with her now." Flame ordered as Spyro nodded his head and flew up towards the Dragon Study.

As Spyro flew up towards the Dragon Study balcony, he asked himself, "Of all the times… why now?"

"Thank goodness you've came," Ember said Spyro saw her place a white sheet across Cynder's legs and hips. "The sheet keeps the amount of light exposed to the egg limited; the light can pierce trough the egg's shell which can cause blindness or poor vision later on in the baby's life."

"It'll be ok my love," Spyro said as he took hold of Cynder's hand. His scales around his hand seemed to fade back to their original normal purple color as Cynder's trembling, sweating, iron grip hand folded over Spyro's.

"Ok… I need you to push now…," Ember said as she propped herself under the sheet between Cynder's legs. "And whatever you do, don't close your legs no matter the pain, keep them wide or you will crush the egg!" Cynder understood as she pushed, filling her body with a web of pain as she clinched her teeth, biting her lip by mistake as it slowly bled. Spyro noticed this as he wiped the blood gently from her mouth until the spot was cleaned.

"Oh good heavens," Cynder yelled as she felt the egg move from her womb and down to her lower body. "This hurts too much!"

"Hang on, you're doing great, keep pushing!" Ember yelled as Spyro held Cynder close to him.

"Keep going, you're almost there sweetheart." Spyro said calmly in Cynder's ear as she forced herself to push with whatever energy remained in her body.

"You've done it!" Ember said with a smile as Cynder's tear filled eyes glistened with pride into Spyro's.

"You did it my love… I'm so proud of you." Spyro said as he kissed Cynder's forehead in happiness.

"No… we did it together," Cynder said as she looked towards Ember. "Is the egg ok?"

"This is impossible… this must be some sort of mistake or fluke," Ember said as she finished cleaning the egg. "The egg fully developed and the shell hardened and the color settled… but the color, it…" Ember held the egg up in wonder and Spyro and Cynder gazed in awe.

"The egg… it's purple!" Spyro seemingly yelled in wonder as Cynder's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But what of the ten generation cycle… why another purple dragon before the cycle?" Cynder asked in wonder as Ember wrapped a warm towel around the egg before handing it to Cynder's open arms.

"Maybe it's because he or she is deemed for a special purpose," Spyro said as he scratched his chin in confusion. "The world must not know of this, Draikor would eventually find out and would go through lengths to destroy the egg if he knows the egg holds a purple dragon."

"Where will it be safe then? Cynder asked as she held the warm egg close while Ember had just finished cleaning up the labor area.

"Here for the moment at least, you can't return to your home, the Fallen will overrun you while you sleep." Ember said as Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment please Ember; I need to talk to Cynder about something personal," Spyro requested as Ember nodded her head with a smile and headed out to dispose of the towels used to clean up the labor area. "And thank you for everything, this means a lot to us you delivering our egg."

"You're welcome anytime; Cynder needs to lie still for a few more minute; her body needs to settle down again to its normal composure." Ember ordered as Spyro nodded his head and watched Ember leave the room.

"What is it Spyro?" Cynder asked, seemingly out of breath as she began to grow weary.

"The Guardians…. I don't know what to do about them… I can't kill them, but I can't try to reason with them either." Spyro looked weary as he talked about the Guardians.

"I wanted to tell you something about that my love," Cynder said with a smile as Spyro's eyes filled with hope. "If you kill Draikor, all of the demons which he summoned will either be destroyed or sent back to where they came from…" Cynder yawned as Spyro began to make sense of the situation.

"So what you're saying is that I can free the Guardians by eliminating Draikor, right?" Spyro pondered with the idea as Cynder merely nodded her head in agreement." The darkening clouds in the farthest parts of the land swirled around a feint green glowing beam as Spyro knew what the source was.

"I need to confront Draikor now… alone." Spyro said as he stood up from Cynder and began to walk over to the balcony.

"I know, I wish I could be with you there." Cynder said as she allowed Spyro to kiss her fully on the lips before leaving.

"Do not worry my love; I always return don't I?" Spyro said as he dove out from the balcony and headed off to confront Draikor.

Cynder watched her husband leave her side as she stared down at the purple shell of the egg, now noticing the crests on the shell were the same as hers as she asked herself, "You will be a purple dragon… What is your purpose then?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Infiltration**

The wind whistled through Spyro's ears as his eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows were crossed, confidence and yet a hint of doubt stained Spyro's mind as he continued his flight towards the source of Draikor's power. He saw multiple, unknown towns and small villages being either bombarded by the Fallen or being overtaken by the forces of the Fallen as Spyro reluctantly pushed on. The thought of the defenseless civilians being cut down by the Fallen forces clung to Spyro's mind, still not enough to make Spyro pull back and help because he knew that Draikor was the source and solution of it all.

"There he is!" an arrow whizzed past Spyro's side as he saw a new type of enemy. The type of enemy as that of any other Fallen warrior, except they had a type of Cowman Orc type crossbow made into their left arm and they were riding the Fallen dragons.

"Where's Draikor?" Spyro demanded as three Fallen Riders surrounded the purple dragon. Spyro watched the Fallen Rider who shot at him load another arrow into his crossbow without breaking his concentration on Spyro.

"That is information which we cannot tell you, Draikor has asked us to kill you if seen!" the Fallen Riders aimed their crossbows at Spyro who in turn tool flight towards the tower of green energy.

"Can't allow them to slow me down, need to keep moving towards Draikor." Spyro said as he looked back to see that he left the Fallen Riders far behind.

* * *

"How are you doing Cynder?" Ember asked as she entered the Dragon Study. An hour had passed since Spyro's encounter with the Fallen Riders as Cynder was sleeping soundly with the egg coiled in her body.

"Oh, Ember, you startled me for a second there." Cynder said as she awoke from her sleep.

"I'm sorry about my rudeness; I just wanted to know if you needed anything." Ember asked as she entered the Dragon Study.

"Nothing of importance, thank you for the gesture though Ember," Cynder said politely as she slowly shifted her body around the egg. "What of the news around the city? Is there any sightings of any of the Fallen?"

"None of which I know of right now," Ember answered as she neared Cynder. "My guess though is that they will be here within a day or so, they probably broke off and tried to take over other settlements to build up their strength before trying to take over Warfang."

"Sounds reasonable," Cynder said as she gently ran her claws over the eggshell. "Tell me something, do you think we stand a chance as much as Spyro says we do?"

"For a while for sure, I don't know about the long run though," Ember said as she sat next to Cynder. "I don't know about forever though. As long as Spyro gives us hope, Draikor won't know what type of power we've got."

* * *

"This place is huge," Spyro said to himself as he stared among the earth formed fortress of Draikor's lair which was heavily guarded by the Fallen. "A head on attack would be suicide, I'll have to sneak around towards the back and work my way up towards the front." The base was that the shape of a disfigured pyramid surrounded by sand dunes and large rock mounds which gave the area more camouflage for Spyro. The sand dunes proved to be a problem however as Spyro's purple color nearly gave away his position. The storm clouds had vanished as the sun now took a toll on Spyro's body, causing him to sweat and narrow his eyes as he was careful not to be blinded by the sand being carried by the wind.

"The rocky areas are narrow, but produce a good enough area of shade, the sand dunes are worthless when sneaking at this time of day." Malefor said in Spyro's mind as he began to view the area more thoroughly.

"The only way to get close enough to the base for cover is just to sprint," Spyro thought as he viewed a small boulder next to the wall of the base which was big enough to hide him from view from the guard on the other side of the rock. "If I can get close enough to freeze him, I will have some time to work with." With a quick gesture after a momentary pause, Spyro burst towards the boulder with a great amount of speed, diving towards the boulder at the last second before the guard turned back around.

"Well done young dragon, you never cease to amaze me," Malefor said as Spyro caught his breath silently. "Now, you must strike him with your ice element while freezing him during impact. The force from the blow and the sudden rush of cold will be enough to seize up his brain to the point of death."

"Kind of like instant freeze, right?" Spyro asked as he clinched is first and froze it in a block of ice with his ice element.

"Exactly, time it right though, it takes split second timing to transfer the ice to your opposing enemy." Malefor said as Spyro closed his eyes.

"I swear I saw something," the Fallen warrior said to himself as he began to draw his sword. "I should go and inspect." Before the Fallen could finish drawing his sword, Spyro's eyes shot open as he threw his fist into the Fallen's cheekbone while pushing his ice element from his hand into the Fallen's body, encasing it as the Fallen warrior was frozen in ice like a statue.

"Impressive, now shatter his body in the ice formation!" Malefor commanded as Spyro crashed his closed fists into the Fallen's head, breaking the ice statue and the Fallen into numerous shards as the shards of the Fallen crumbled into dust as the ice melted quickly.

"There's another guard," Spyro thought as he formed an icicle in his palm. "Aim for the brain." Spyro moved closer to the guard until he shoved the icicle through the back of the guard's head, killing it instantly as his body disintegrated into dust.

"The entrance is near, you best be on your guard my son!" Malefor said as his voice trailed off to the back of Spyro's mind.

"I'm in the clear," Spyro said as he slipped into the base main entrance. "In the name of our ancestors..." Spyro stared in awe among the large room. Columns lined both sides of the room while a massive throne chair was at the end of the room where Draikor sat in patience.

'Spyro, how good it is to see you again, came back to die for your world again have you not?" Draikor stated as he commanded his guards to leave the room.

"No, I came back to finish what I stared, to finish you off." Spyro said in anger as he stepped further into the monstrosity of a throne room. Draikor began to laugh as Spyro flashed a disgusted look to Draikor's distorted laugh.

"You think so, we'll get to that in a moment," Draikor's voice sounded like crushed gravel as Spyro stepped well within five yards or so in front of Draikor. "I know you would come sooner or later."

"I've been training in the deadly arts of Dark Magic and Convexity; you don't stand a chance against me now." Spyro said with a smirk, showing his pride as Draikor stood among his throne.

"You believe you can fight darkness with darkness, Malefor must want you dead next to him." Draikor's glowing, demonic eyes shown with a brilliant ruby red as the aura around him pulsated with a black radiance of death.

"Shut your mouth you snake, you wouldn't know of the power which I wield even if you had it yourself!" Spyro yelled, his temper flamed for violence as the Dark Magic in his body yearned for Draikor's blood.

"Temper Spyro, you have yet to know what your anger can do to you," Draikor said calmly as he sat up and stepped closer to Spyro. "It could prove your downfall or Cynder's yet again if you keep your temper at a high all the time."

"Enough of your rant, you're going to die now!" Spyro yelled as he leaped towards Draikor. The demonic dragon's swiftness had increased since their last encounter as he swung his fist into an uppercut, slamming into Spyro's lower jaw. Upon the collision, Spyro felt the nerves in his neck pop like knuckles as he fell to the floor backwards unconscious.

"Blind by rage, I'll wait to kill you until I kill your wife in front of you." Draikor said with a hysterical laugh of madness as he motioned two of his guards to drag Spyro off to the dungeon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Glass Jaw**

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," Cynder said to herself as she looked towards Ember. "I think Spyro is in danger."

"Do you think Draikor might have captured him or something?" Ember said as Cynder stood from her chair in the Dragon Study.

"Maybe, I don't know, I can't leave to find out." Cynder said as she looked out among the Dragon Study balcony.

"He'll be ok, he knows he has to live long enough to raise his child and protect you." Ember said, assuring Spyro's safety.

"I just hope that the Dark Magic doesn't get better of him," Cynder said as she looked among the green beam of energy.

"Can you see the Fallen in sight at all?" Ember asked as Cynder shook her head.

"No, none at all, they're probably still gathering their ranks before they declare an attack like you said they would probably do." Cynder said as he words faded off while Ember looked among the purple egg shell.

* * *

"His jaw felt numb to the touch while his limbs, tail, and wings were stretched out as far as they could stretch while shackled to the wall as Spyro began to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Spyro sputtered to himself as he looked around the ill-lighted room of the dungeon.

"Save you strength and keep your eyes closed when it gets dark." Spyro barely recognized the voice as he stammered to ask.

"Mole-Yair, is that you?" Spyro asked as he looked around the dungeon.

"Spyro, good lands, I thought I will never hear your voice again my friend." Mole-Yair said as Spyro heard shuffling of chains and in a matter of seconds, the wise, old Mole was standing before the purple dragon.

"How did you get captured, the last time we met was when we escaped from Skabb's ship." Spyro said as Mole-Yair shook his head in dismay.

"I was captured by the Lizard warriors from the south and have been bought, sold, traded, and captured time after time again over the years," Mole-Yair said as the sun soon disappeared under the horizon, encasing the dungeon in total blackness. "I now serve Draikor as a resource specialist for knowledge when asked to do so."

"Do you know any ways in means of escape?" Spyro asked as Mole-Yair shook his head.

"I'm afraid not my friend, not unless you have another companion," Male-Yair said as Spyro's head sank. "I'm afraid you will just have to survive your purpose until someone comes to help you."

"What purpose would I have to serve?" Spyro asked as he then heard the cell door unlock.

"Draikor is planning to use you are a torture puppet, probably to get his kicks, just live through it Spyro." Mole-Yair said as he stumbled back into his corner away from view. Two Fallen Bowman came into the cell with torches held high to their faces as they approached Spyro cautiously.

"Our master beckons you Spyro." The Fallen Bowmen said in perfect unison as Spyro stayed motionless.

"Save your strength Spyro, you will need it very soon." Malefor's voice echoed through Spyro's mind as he was escorted to the main throne room of the base.

"Ready for some more Spyro?" Draikor said as Spyro stayed perfectly calm.

"What more pain could you possibly bring me?" Spyro asked as Draikor began to laugh hysterically.

"I will weaken your body first," Draikor said as he sat up from his throne. "Then, I will crush your spirit. Then, once I destroy your loved ones which in turn will break your heart, then I will break you. Then, you will finally have the choice to die."

"You won't harm Cynder again; you will die by my hands Draikor." Spyro said as Draikor violently placed his tail blade under Spyro's chin.

Draikor spat in anger, "I should kill you right now and be rid of you once and for all… but I can't just yet." Draikor then slammed his fist into Spyro's stomach, knocking the air out of Spyro's lungs as he gasped for breath.

Spyro barely managed to sputter, "You can't break me… if its information you want… you won't get anything from me."

"Spyro, what information could you possibly give me that you haven't already told me?" Draikor said as Spyro collapsed to the floor, struggling to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about, I've told you nothing." Spyro said as he slowly stood from the floor.

"The dragon you spoke to in Warfang earlier today wasn't a normal dragon apprentice," Draikor said as he grabbed Spyro's horns and lifted him up violently to his feet. "That dragon is my son, Nemphis." Entering from an opening to the right of Draikor's throne chair is a dragon no more than seven years old.

"Is this Spyro, the one who killed Malefor, our idol?" Nemphis asked who looked towards Spyro with a disgusted look. His silver-blue eyes expressed years of anger and pain as his grey scales and black chest scales glowed dully in the torch lit throne room.

"The very same my son," Draikor said as he grasped the back of Spyro's neck. "Care to say anything to this dragon killer before the guards take him away my son?" Draikor asked as he watched his son glare into Spyro's eyes.

"You misunderstood Malefor," Nemphis said as he stood about a foot or two in front of Spyro. "The idea of chaos reflects those who are blinded by the idea. Chaos, in a sense, counterbalances the way of life. No control over the land, everyone is free. That was Malefor's true idea about the world and life."

Spyro shook his head as he said, "If nobody is in control, who is supposed to lead and keep things in order."

"Nobody rules Spyro; you are in charge of you!" Nemphis shouted as he slammed his fist into Spyro's stomach, causing the purple dragon to cough and flinch as under the impact as he shook his head in pain.

"Enough my son," Draikor commanded as he sent Nemphis away to his quarters; Nemphis flashed a hatred filled look which his silver-blue eyes as his grey scales and black chest scales glistened in the dim torch light. "Terrador, Cyril, Volteer!  
The three Guardian dragons were among Draikor in seconds after his command.

"What does our master request?" The three dragons asked in unison as Draikor pointed to Spyro.

"Take Spyro to the torture room, I need to spend some quality time with our guest here." Draikor commanded as he shoved the purple dragon to the floor. The three Guardian dragons surrounded Spyro as they escorted Spyro to the torture room. The room was lined with the stench of mold and the bitter smell of sweat and blood as Spyro was shoved into the room and shackled to the wall as he was in his cell.

"Terrador, stop, he's controlling your mind!" Spyro said frantically as the three Guardian dragons left the room, ignoring Spyro's words completely.

"They are deaf to your words Spyro, just like I am to you." Draikor said as he entered the room.

"I'll kill you Draikor, I swear!" Spyro screamed as he desperately tried to break free.

Draikor slammed his fist into Spyro's mouth as he said, "Spare yourself from anger and agony and answer to my questions."

"Anger and agony are better than misery, something you wouldn't understand." Spyro said as he regained his strength.

'What is your reason for being here!?" Draikor shouted, Spyro shook his head in reply. Draikor whipped his tail blade across Spyro's chest as Spyro cried in pain.

"What all do you know of my plan!?" Draikor yelled as Spyro shook his head again, staring at the gaping wound across his chest as it bled slowly. Draikor then plunged his tail blade into Spyro's right shoulder, sending a kaleidoscope of pain through Spyro's body yet again. Spyro fought the tense pain as he squeezed his fists together, squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his bleeding teeth.

"I'm… not talking!" Spyro said as Draikor jammed his fist into Spyro's stomach. The impact was a devastating one, causing Spyro to vomit as he coughed and choked for air as Draikor removed his fist from Spyro's belly.

"Is Cynder with child; are the rumors I received from my spies true?" Draikor demanded an answer as Spyro resisted to answer as his head looked as if it hung loose on his neck as he was the near breaking point to passing out.

"I'm not telling you anything Draikor, kill me if you must, I won't fold!" Spyro shouted as he tried to breathe fire but realized he couldn't.

"As long as you are within the grasp of those braces which hold you Spyro, your powers are rendered useless." Draikor said as Spyro ceased from his struggle.

"Crafted from demonic iron and Dark Magic, impressive that you knew I was going to turn to Dark Magic's power." Spyro said as Draikor turned and smirked.

"I knew Convexity wasn't going to be enough for you to kill me, Dark Magic was your only fall back plan." Draikor smirked as he slammed his right fist into Spyro's jaw. "I'll test your breaking point later, Guardians; take Spyro back to his cell!" Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril entered the torture room, demonic filled eyes glowing intensely as they unshackled Spyro from the wall and allowed him to fall to the ground as they drug him back to his cell.

"Leave him free from the wall; those braces will render him powerless." Draikor ordered as Spyro watched the cell door close and lock behind him.

"My friend, are you alright?" Mole-Yair asked as he supported Spyro's wounded posture.

"I told him I wouldn't break, he didn't listen." Spyro stammered as Mole-Yair examined Spyro's wounds.

"The chest wound is not as severe as your right shoulder," Mole-Yair said as he moved to Spyro's face. "You're lucky he didn't dislocate, let alone break your jaw, I can see the swelling is already apparent. I see you also have severe bruising around your abdomen to; try to show more resistance next time if possible. I can't treat a ruptured spleen." Mole-Yair then began to bandage up Spyro's wounds as the great purple dragon sat and thought about Cynder.

"I shouldn't have come here," Spyro's voice seemed to fade to its near original self as Mole-Yair finished bandaging the young dragon. "If word reaches the city somehow that I have been captured, morale will most likely fall."

"Unless Cynder realizes this and tells your comrades you need to be saved." Mole-Yair's words gave Spyro something to hope for as he focused on Cynder to ignore his aching, bodily pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Requiem for a Dream**

_It's so dark… so cold… That feeling, Dark Magic… It's snowing… Why am I here?_

_Cynder…_

_That voice!_

_Spyro is in danger… go to him…_

_Malefor?_

_The same…_

_Where is my husband?_

_Draikor's prisoner… torture… the energy beam... follow Spyro's energy…_

_Alright, I'm on my way._

_One other thing…_

_Yeah?_

_I'm sorry for everything…_

… _I forgive you…_

Cynder awoke rather abruptly as she held her aching head firmly with both hands, trying to ease her headache as she sat up from her bed of cushions.

"Cynder, are you ok?" Ember asked as she stood next to her friend.

"Malefor told me Spyro is in danger… I have to leave." Cynder said as she regained her composer.

"Are you sure you can trust what he said?" Ember said as she stayed near the egg.

"Malefor was never the one to apologize to me for who he was or for anything if that, I know he can be trusted," Cynder said as she stood out among the balcony. "Attention to all, Spyro has been captured! Do not think of this as a burden, but as an excuse to fight even harder for his safety! I am leaving now to find him, may the best of luck be with you if the battle begins without me my friends!" Cynder then leaped from the balcony and headed off towards Draikor's lair. The purple egg, still wrapped in warm blankets, gleamed like a jewel as Ember observed its beauty.

"What is your purpose, why purple of all the colors to be?" Ember asked herself as she coiled herself around the egg.

"You know, you can 'feel' someone you love who is in danger, right?" Mole-Yair said as Spyro lay motionless on his gravel and straw bed.

"What are you saying; Cynder can sense me right now?" Spyro said as Mole-Yair nodded his head.

"It involves your energy field which radiates from your body," Mole-Yair said as Spyro still remained motionless. "When you love someone with your heart's desire, you never truly stay apart, you become one with them."

"I miss her…," Spyro said as he painfully rolled onto his back. "Tell me something Mole- Yair, is this all I am destined to do, to live and fight?"

"Our paths may have been chosen for us, whoever said that there won't be a fork in the road?" Mole-Yair said as Spyro began to understand what he meant.

"Yeah, I see what you mean…" Spyro said weakly as he watched the sun set to night through the cell window bars.

"Draikor summons you and Mole-Yair." Volteer's mangled voice said with demonic power as Spyro was aided by Mole-Yair to the cell door that Volteer had unlocked.

"Don't panic my friend, he waits to torture his victims until they recover, he could kill you in your current state." Mole-Yair said as the two were escorted by Volteer to the main hall.

"I have summoned you two here for a simple reason," Draikor said as he smirked to Spyro's pain. "Mole-Yair, take two bottles of healing potions and a pound of red crystals, I want Spyro ready for tomorrow evening." Spyro cringed the thought as Mole-Yair bowed and ran off to another room while Spyro and Draikor were left alone in the massive throne room.

"No matter how much pain you cause me to endure, you will never break me." Spyro said as Draikor merely scoffed in a small chuckling smirk.

"We'll get to that later," Draikor said as he kept his hideous smile among his face. "Do you know why I want to torture you over and over again?"

"Because you are a sick freak…" Spyro said as he shoulder wound itched with pain at certain moments.

"I'm testing how long before Convexity will overcome your well-being," Draikor smirked as he slapped Spyro nonchalantly, though insultingly across the face. "The, I will show you that good does not always conquer chaos."

"Try all you want, you won't break my will." Spyro said as Mole-Yair returned with the ingredients.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Draikor asked as Spyro readied himself. Spyro then saw Draikor turn around to a Fallen Bowman.

"Corporal, tell the troops to pull back from invading Warfang, let them know that Spyro has been captured." Draikor barked at the Fallen Bowman bowed and took his leave towards the main entrance.

"You have a chance to take over Warfang, why retreat before the battle begins?" Spyro asked as Draikor howled in laughter.

"I'm also going to show all of your loved ones your death!" Draikor's laugh continued to echo down the winding corridors and chambers as Spyro hung his head low in dismay.

"You'll be alright my friend, I know you're strong enough to not let go of Cynder." Mole-Yair whispered as he treated Spyro's wounds with the upmost care.

An hour after Draikor's second torture session with Spyro, Mole-Yair tends to his wounds again as Spyro enters the chamber in agony.

"Bruising to the abdomen and a nearly ruptured spleen this time, he's trying to weaken your feelings for hunger." Mole-Yair said as Spyro eased himself onto his right side.

"You mean he wants me to eat less so he can bribe me with food?" Spyro said as Mole-Yair shook his head.

"No, more like he's trying to get you to eat less so you are weaker to torture," Mole-Yair said as Spyro tried to lay comfortable among his makeshift bed. "A strange tactic it is but it is effective, he must want to know something of importance that you won't tell him."

"He wants to know if Cynder is with child or if our egg has been laid." Spyro said as he kept curled up in a ball. "If he hears that another purple dragon is born, he could be threatened with another force he couldn't stop."

"I see… is she?" Mole-Yair asked as Spyro simply nodded his head.

"I need to get out of here and tend to the egg and Cynder before Draikor's patience runs out and he sends his forces back to Warfang of before his forces get back here." Spyro whispered as sleep refused to pass him.

"Rest now… I fear that Draikor is far from done torturing you." Mole-Yair said as Spyro tried desperately to ignore the pain.

The rough terrain proved no mercy to Cynder as she snuck into Draikor's lair unnoticed by using her shadow element. The cold interior walls reminded her of death as she silently began to kill each of the guards with her poisonous bile being shot directly into their cranium cavity by her teeth digging into their skulls. After each Fallen warrior Cynder killed, she hurried back into the shadows while using her shadow element to stay hidden among the shadows which lined the massive walls of the main throne room. Draikor's throne chair was empty; the whole hall was left unguarded, meaning that Cynder was allowed to take a short break from tracking Spyro.

"At least the bodies disintegrate when the Fallen die," Cynder said as she peered down the corridor leading to Spyro's cell. "That saves me the trouble of hiding the bodies."

"Someone is inside the fortress," Draikor boomed as he entered the throne room. "I can feel my forces dying off in the base. Search every corridor Volteer, now!" Volteer simply bowed as Cynder swiftly entered the cell corridor and hid among the shadows. Volteer soon entered the cell corridor and began to pace slowly down the hall, causing Cynder to worry as the corrupt, electric Guardian dragon moved closer to her position.

"Don't… move… at all." Cynder thought to herself, using every ounce of energy to keep her hidden in the shadow covered walls. Volteer stopped mere inches from Cynder's location as he ran his paw along the wall in confusing, his paw approaching where Cynder hid as she readied herself to attack with poison.

"Is there an intruder Volteer?" Draikor asked as Volteer looked at the wall in confusion, withdrawing his paw before he reached Cynder.

"Come on, obey his words and return to him!" Cynder thought as she knew she wouldn't be able to stay hidden in the wall any longer.

"None Draikor, I do not see an intruder anywhere." Volteer said as he returned to the throne room. Cynder nearly collapsed as she slithered out from the shadows of the wall.

"Spyro… are you here?" Cynder whispered as she inspected each door.

"That voice," Spyro said as he limped to his feet, ignoring the pain as his body had endured. "Cynder, she's here."

"I will show you a secret exit out and away from here, just follow me" Mole-Yair said as Spyro obtained Cynder's attention.

"Cynder, you have to get us out of here, I fear for our army's morale." Spyro said as Cynder used her poison breath to destroy the locking mechanism which the cell door was secured by and opened the door.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Cynder questioned as she watched Spyro limp out from the darkness.

"Mole-Yair is here with me, he helped keep me going-" Spyro's sentence was cut short by him nearly collapsing at Cynder's feet.

"Spyro, he tortured him, didn't he?" Cynder asked Mole-Yair while she supported Spyro with one of his arms over her neck.

"Indeed, I will explain later, follow me." Mole-Yair ordered as the three slowly continued down the corridor of cell chambers until they arrived in a makeshift weaponry room. Spyro moaned in pain as he tried to stand.

"Let me go Cynder, I need to fly when we get out…" Spyro said as he flinched in pain, noticing a belly would which Mole-Yair had not seen, watching as his own blood slowly oozed from the wound as he shook his head to stay conscious.

"Nonsense, you are in no condition to fly, Cynder will have to carry you," Mole-Yair said as he banged his cane on a cluster of bricks, shoving them back until the wall completely gave away. "Now go, get out of here."

"What about you Mole-Yair, come with us." Spyro said as he stumbled to his friend.

"Atlas, my time is over, Cynder can't carry both you and I," Mole-Yair's voice seemed weary as ever as Spyro lowered his head. "Remember this name for he is in a shaky alliance with Draikor; Ripto. Look at it this way my friend; we will now most defiantly see each other under better circumstances."

"… Goodbye Mole-Yair, I'll see you on the other side." Spyro said as Cynder grabbed him around his arms and flew from the fortress, just as a group of Fallen warriors burst into the room and seized Mole-Yair. The elderly Mole simply smiled as he watched his friends fly to safety.

"We have to get you back to Warfang before we lose you to." Cynder said, flying as fast as she could while Spyro hung from her arms silently.

"I'm going to kill him…," Spyro said, wanting his temper to take control of him. "I'll make him suffer. He kissed you, killed me and you, took control of the demons that plagued us, took control of the Guardians, tortured me, and now he's going to kill Mole-Yair… let me go." Spyro's eyes began to glow crimson white while his breathing rate increased as Cynder held him close to her chest.

"Wait until your time arrives my love, you need to heal, the egg needs your attention as well." Cynder said, coaxing her husband out of Convexity as his breathing began to settle down back to normal again.

"… Just leave me alone please…" Spyro simply said in pain as one tiny tear escaped both of his yellow tinted, Dark Magic filled eyes.

"Things happen for a reason Spyro… he won't die in vain," Cynder said as she continued to hold Spyro close to her chest. "Our child will grow up right with you as a father… This war is going to prove that."

"Save you strength and sleep, let yourself heal." Ignitus said in Spyro's mind as the purple dragon closed his yellow tinted eyes, only to hear the screams and howls of Dark Magic within his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Mutual Relations**

"Ember, where are you?" Cynder yelled as she burst through the Dragon Study from the balcony with Spyro in her arms. The purple dragon lay unconscious as he bled slowly on the mounds of pillows and cushions among the decorative couch.

"Spyro, I'll get the medical supplies, hold on!" Ember said as she set Spyro and Cynder's egg down on the pillow mounds on the floor and rummaged through a cabinet of supplies next to Cyril's desk. Spyro's heart began to beat slower as Cynder kept a pillow pressed on the open wound.

"He's losing too much blood here, any day now Ember!" Cynder said as she looked at the egg, keeping her hope strong as Ember looked through the cabinet with great haste.

"Hold on, I almost… found the kit!" Ember yelled as she ran back to Cynder with a solid white box made of glass as she quickly handed Cynder glass bottles of disinfectant, styptic, a suture kit, and roll after roll of bandages.

"Alright, hand me the disinfectant," Cynder ordered as she poured the clear liquid over Spyro's open wound, cleaning any bacteria near the wound away as she motioned to Ember again. "Now give me the styptic." Cynder then gently rubbed the gooey substance around the wound which would aid the wound to close appropriately.

"Here's the suture kit…" Ember said, handing Cynder the needle and thread as the black dragoness began to sew the wound closed. After stitching the wound close, Cynder applied a thin layer of styptic over the stitched area for maximum effect on healing the wound swiftly as she breathed and sighed in relief.

"Ok… that should hold… bandages please." Cynder said as Ember handed Cynder a roll of cloth bandages, watching the black dragoness sweat in worry as she finished bandaging the wound completely. "You should go down and let everyone know Spyro has returned and needs to rest… I'm going to bandage the small wounds." Cynder's words sounded frail and soft as Ember nodded with grief as she left the Dragon Study. Cynder finished in mere minute as she seemed exhausted.

The purple dragon began to regain some consciousness as Spyro's eyes struggled to open as he sputtered, "C-cynder… w-w-where am I?" Cynder wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she shook in worriedness.

"Safe for now my love… you must sleep." Cynder said as she kept her head next to Spyro's as she tried to comfort herself with Spyro's company.

* * *

"Spyro has returned," Ember said to Hunter, Prowlus, and Flame who were talking in the main hall of the Dragon Temple. "He mustn't be disturbed though, he has suffered severe wounds from Draikor and he must rest."

"It is good to hear he is in one piece, what of the egg, is it in good hands?" Prowlus asked as Ember nodded her head.

"Cynder delivered the egg perfectly, I'm just glad she came through ok, some don't make it through labor," Ember said as Flame nodded his head in understanding, followed by Hunter and Prowlus. "Hunter, I must ask you, what type if bracelet is that you're wearing?"

"We just got through a conversation about it," Hunter explained as he looked along the black, spider-like bracelet. "You see that vase among that table near the church door?" Hunter aimed the bracelet towards the glass vase and fired a black vine which wrapped around the vase within seconds among impact.

"That's incredible," Ember said as she touched the strong, elastic vine. "It reminds me of a spider's web."

"That it does," Hunter said as he allowed the vine to evaporate on command. "We need to find out more about the Fallen if possible; I bet Cyril has some books about their heritage or their way of life or what they worshipped or anything at all relating to them."

"Give Spyro some time to rest and then we can search Cyril's records and books." Ember said as she looked back among the staircase again.

"Given the facts, it seems the race of the Fallen had a strong affliction with spiders," Flame said as he began to put the pieces of facts together. "Look at it this way, they are swift on their feet, dangerous in numbers, tend to hide before striking, and this bracelet Hunter has proven no different. Plus, they probably thrive in tunnels or move underground on an educated guess. The bracelet does confuse me however; none of the soldiers have anything like it… maybe someone with a more dominating rank than the other warriors."

"Sounds very plausible Flame," Hunter said as he looked towards the orange dragon. "Why would it not be with the rightful owner?"

"I wouldn't have a clue to begin with Hunter," Prowlus said as he looked towards Ember. "Will Spyro make it through his injuries ok?"

'He should be fine… he lost a lot of blood however," Ember said as she shook her head. "All we can do is to hope that his stitches won't rip open and he doesn't bleed through the bandages."

"Flame, you and I should go and check on the city," Prowlus said as he turned towards the main entrance. "We'll scratch something off of Spyro's list of things to do when he recovers."

"I'm going to walk among the ramparts to see if I can see any of the Fallen yet." Hunter said as he turned towards the main entrance as well.

* * *

"The purple dragon escaped my lord," an elite soldier said as he apologized to Draikor. "Forgive me for my failure; Mole-Yair has already been disposed of due to his part in aiding Spyro's escape, Cynder was the one who made off with Spyro."

"He's in Warfang no doubt, along with any remains of his life," Draikor said as he looked towards the elite guard. "Where is your tribe leader, Arachnus?"

"He should be arriving soon though he is very upset; a Cheetah warrior has been seen with his weapon," the elite guard said as he looked towards the main entrance. "The Arachnid Brace has been stolen."

"Your leader will acquire what he wishes for sooner or later," All I care about right now is tearing through Warfang, along with any inhabitants inside followed by taking over the world. Ripto, come to me at once!" A tall, dark figure entered from the room to the right of Draikor as he stood before the great dark dragon with a hateful facial expression upon his face.

"I'm not your slave dragon," Ripto said as he clinched his scepter to Draikor's presence. "I won't forget what you did to me, my family, and my people… remember my words to you Draikor, I will get my revenge on you." Draikor then sat up from his throne chair with a smirk among his face and stood directly in front of the Riptoc ruler.

"Now listen here you deformed Dinosauric insect," Draikor said as he grabbed the horned ruler by the throat. "You brought the death of your own Riptoc people by yourself, I warned you to surrender this fortress to me and my forces and what did you do? You ignored my rant and I killed of everybody you ruled and loved; now I'm the only one who can bring them back!" Ripto began to grasp for air as he dropped his scepter.

"Just… remember… our… deal." Ripto sputtered as Draikor finally released him, allowing him to fall and gasp for air as the Riptoc ruler reached for his scepter.

"Once this is all over, your forces are mine to control along with all of your resources, a small but reliable offer… you aren't as stupid as you look." Draikor said as he returned to his throne chair.

"Your demands are noble dragon," a scratchy voice said as a muscular, pestilent looking Fallen entered the throne room from the entrance. "But your ethics are weak and shaky."

"Arachnus," Draikor said as he personally stood from his throne chair to great the Fallen leader. "My ethics are not of your concern; your concern however is to retrieving what belongs to you."

'When the survival of my kind is at stake, it is my every concern Draikor," Arachnus stated as his black and charcoal colored armor shone dull and withered much like his body. "And besides, the Arachnid Brace is well on the way of returning to me." The Fallen leader took pride in his words as he stood tall with his sword to his side.

"Ah, the bracelet with the power to produce a web-like protrusion, my council of possessed Guardian dragons were just discussing the topic to me not to long ago," Draikor said as he sat back down in his throne chair. "Why do you not worry though my friend?"

"The bracelet binds to it's host once the fangs sink into the user's arteries," Arachnus said as he smiled horrifically. "If the proper user it identified with arachnid blood, the bracelet proved of no harm. My informants have told me of a Cheetah warrior who has the brace in their possession if I'm correct."

Draikor looked confused as he said, "Yes, what concern is this to you though?"

"If the incorrect user is identified, the fangs slowly emit deadly venom of high potency directly into the victim's bloodstream," Arachnus said with a wicked smile while throwing his cloak out of the way in front of him to his back. "The Cheetah warrior doesn't long to live I'm afraid."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Ascension**

_You disappoint me Spyro…_

_Who are you, Where am I?_

Lava and ash boil and sizzle all around him as Spyro stands among a platform high above the lava filled wasteland.

_You are in the domain of Dark Magic…_

_Show yourself!_

_As you wish…_

Spyro now faces an exact form of himself, exactly the same as his Dark Magic infected look in real time.

_So this is what I've become to the outside world?_

_No, at least not yet anyway…_

The voice is hideous and hardly recognizable as a voice as Spyro readies himself for any surprise attacks.

_Why did you bring me here?_

_You need to know about me…_

_I already know everything about Dark Magic._

_No, you don't…_

_Then start talking._

_Do you see this land; this is what the world you live in looked like a long time ago when time merely began to flow… This is where Dark Magic first began to inhabit…_

_And what does this have to do with me?_

_This is what the world will look like once again sooner or later when I finally take over your body… I will soon begin to return this world to what it was… my home…_

_I can handle you just fine, I'm in total control over you… nothing you can do can change that!_

_So you think…_

_I can prove it!_

_Is that so…_

The darkened clone of Spyro hurled itself towards Spyro with claws and teeth bared as Spyro leaped out of the way barely.

_Why do you flee?..._

_I don't flee from a fight, I just observe and adapt!_

Spyro leaped onto his darker counterpart's back as he sinks his teeth into the back of his enemy's neck.

_You are weak, useless!..._

The dark dragon grasps Spyro's horns as he threw him off his back, nearly sending him over the edge of the platform as Spyro dug his claws into the red stone structure.

_Come on, get up there!_

_Pathetic, utterly pathetic!..._

Spyro barely manages to claw his way back up onto the platform as his regains his footing before his enemy's presence.

_I told you once; I'll tell you again, I will not succumb to you!_

_Yes… yes you will… everybody does…_

_Then come on, give me your best!_

The two dragons charge towards one another, colliding with destructive force as they roll among the platform together in a flurry of slashes and punches as they stayed interlocked.

_Give into me… Just accept the inevitable…_

_No… I… WON'T!_

Spyro kicks his dark counterpart off of the platform completely as he stumbles to the ground, drained of stamina.

_*Pant… pant… pant…* I warned you…_

_And I warned you!... Now bow to me…_

The dark entity tackles Spyro to the ground from behind as he clutches Spyro's head with both hands with unbearable pressure.

_Let me see your past…_

Suddenly, images from Spyro's past began to flash before his eyes. The day he was born was the first to appear. Then, he saw images of him playing hide-and-seek with Sparx. He then saw images of him rescuing the Guardians from Cynder and her forces of evil, followed by him fighting Cynder and then him rescuing Cynder soon after. He then saw himself fighting Skabb on Skabb's ship. Him defeating Gaul was soon seen and soon followed by him feeling the destructive power of the demon Zpharah flow through his veins.

Then, he saw him and Cynder fighting the forces of Malefor away from the Cheetah Village, followed by them searching for Meadow. Then, the battle of Warfang and the fight against the Golem of the Deep soon flashed before his eyes. Then, he saw him and Cynder destroying the great dam, causing the Destroyer to slow down as he fought alongside Cynder to annihilate the Destroyer. Then, he was Ignitus' death, followed by him and Cynder fighting their way all the way to Malefor's lair to confront him for the sake of the world.

Then, the memory of Malefor returning surfaced as he saw him fight his emotional battles with the feelings of Cynder, along with Malefor's forces. Him meeting Flame and Ember for the first time after nearly dying fighting Malefor who was masquerading under a new alias named Tyrant. Then, the vision of him and Cynder falling into each other's arms the night they met Flam and Ember and reuniting with Sparx and his family surfaced. Then, the day when the time to fight back against Malefor and prove to Cripyro that Spyro was the true vision of good emerged. Then, the happiest day of his life appeared, his wedding day, followed by the honeymoon trip to Dragon Shores flew across his eyes.

He then saw the day when he learned that the darkness inside of him was actually a demon. The adventure to retrieve the Water of Forgiveness and his training with his own father's spirit appeared as he soon saw him and Hunter fighting the three beasts which guarded the water: the cobra, tarantula, and the black creature that could become an exact copy of the creature that came into contact with it. Then, he saw the ritual which released him from the demon Zpharah. The ruins of his and Cynder's home surfaced as he took off looking for Draikor after he kidnapped Cynder. Then, the gruesome fight between the demon bound Draikor and him surfaced as he found both himself and Cynder's death followed by him barely defeating Draikor which led to him bringing Cynder back to life.

Then, his long, brutal training with is new found power of Dark Magic appeared as he soon saw himself returning to his home. The vision of Cyril being taken over by the demon sent by Draikor emerged as he saw the moment Cynder laid their egg before his eyes. He then saw the brutal torture he receive from Draikor as he bared the pain, hoping Cynder would save him. Then, the tragic vision of Mole-Yair being taken away by the Fallen guards emerged as he swore revenge for his death. The last vision he was the purple crest egg which housed his baby.

_You have a very dark past Spyro full of war and violence… Pity…_

_No… no pity… do you see what remains the same through all of those images…Cynder._

_The dragoness of darkness… no more however..._

_As long as I have her… you can't take me!_

Spyro erupts in pure Convexital energy, causing the dark dragon to be thrown from Spyro's back as he pulsated with a brilliant crimson white and purple.

_Now get out of my mind, I control you!_

Spyro then released a powerful beam of Convexital energy which destroyed his dark counterpart. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Spyro awoke quite abruptly as he flinched in pain over his wounds. His breathing was heavy as he tried to calm himself down, looking among his hands while his vision was somewhat blurred. His scales still remained a dark purple due to Dark Magic as he shook his head.

Cynder, awakened by Spyro, held onto Spyro's shoulders as she asked, "Are you alright my love?"

"… I don't know anymore…" Spyro said somberly as he hung his head low while he stared at his darkened image among a beautiful golden mirror across the room. He placed his hands over his face and closed his eyes, wanting to hear Ignitus' voice for guidance, all remained quiet. Only the sound of the wind cutting through the Dragon Study surfaced as he allowed himself to be caught in a daze of his past memories surfacing all at once. He then simply stared among the purple egg near his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Siege**

"I had a dream… a vision… Dark Magic showed me what the world was like before life… before good was the liberator." Spyro said as he removed his hands from his face, not wanting to look at himself in the mirror across the room.

"You've seen it then to, the lava and your dark side," Cynder said as she looked among the mirror as well. "You remember when you we were encased in crystal? My whole sleep I sent fighting myself… even saw my past flash before my eyes."

"And… how did you manage to overcome it?" Spyro asked as he turned around to face Cynder.

"You were there beside me the whole time… how could I lose?" Cynder said as she kissed Spyro on the lips smoothly as Ember walked into the Dragon Study.

"Excuse my rudeness but Hunter has spotted the Fallen," Ember said as she closed the entrance doors behind her. "He said they are retreating."

"They are not retreating, they are regrouping," Spyro said as he eased himself slowly from to the floor until he stood upright. "I heard Draikor talking about it while I was held prisoner. Mole-Yir mentioned someone by the name of Ripto, any of you know of that name?"

"He's of a mutant race known as Riptocs, he is the leader of the race," Prowlus said as he overheard the conversation outside the doors before entering the room with Hunter and Flame behind him. "Born for seemingly no purpose, he was mutated by a spell which he casted himself by mistake. The spell was told to make the spell caster more powerful than any other being. He mistakenly turned his family, himself, and his whole village into what he is today. He mutates others into vast varieties of monsters and creatures to his liking, a typical anarchist to normal life."

"Another mad being," Spyro said as he removed all of his bandages except the one which covered his severe abdomen wound. "My guess is that he probably has some form of rage for what he has done and most likely despises the natural world."

"I wouldn't doubt him at all about that Spyro." Hunter said as Spyro shook his head in confusion.

The purple dragon sat down next to Cynder as he asked out loud, "Why would he form an alliance with Draikor if he despises every pure race except his own, that doesn't make sense."

"Draikor most likely has something Ripto wants or needs." Cynder said as Spyro remained motionless.

"No that can be, it doesn't fit Draikor's profile, more like Draikor has Ripto by his fingertips over something he needs, forcing Ripto to be by his side by force no matter what the circumstances," Spyro said as he rested his head on the back of the couch. "And who knows what that thing might be anyway?"

"Family held hostage?" Prowlus said as Spyro shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, all I know is that-" Spyro was cut short by the emergency horns being played loudly throughout the city like a volcano explosion.

"That's the sirens for a siege attack, the Fallen are here!" Hunter said as he drew his sword.

"Couldn't have picked a better time now couldn't you Draikor?" Spyro said as he saw Sparx and his wife Sunny enter from the balcony.

"They killed out children!" Sunny screamed as she entered the room crying uncontrollably.

"It's true, the Fallen or whatever they call themselves, trampled our home and managed to chase down Star and Frost… We couldn't do anything to save them," Sparx cried as Spyro took his brother in his arms and wings as Cynder did some for Sunny. "I failed as a father to protect my family."

"Sparx I… I don't know what words to say to comfort you besides saying you did not fail; some things are just out of your control. I'm sorry for your losses… we are planning an attack on Draikor's temple here soon." Spyro said as Cynder looked up in confusion and surprise, along with everyone else in the room.

"We are?" Cynder asked as Spyro's eyes stared among the floor with emotionless eyes.

"You, me, Flame, Ember, Hunter, and Prowlus," Spyro said as kept the sobbing Sparx in his arms and refused to let go. "After we fend off the forces outside, we regroup and march towards Draikor's land." Spyro then stood up from the couch, still holding Sparx in his arms.

"Honey; are you sure you are capable to fight?" Cynder asked as Spyro stood emotionless.

"I have to," Spyro said as he shook his head. "We all have to, otherwise he wins and we are left with nothing. Prowlus, Hunter, how well can you handle yourselves against the Fallen?"

"Their training is primitive to our fighting capabilities," Hunter said as he stood proud of his abilities. "They could not possibly have a more obvious weakness, we'll be ok. They don't scare us."

"Excellent," Spyro said as he released Sparx from his arms, watching the dim glowing brother hover over to his wife who was still sobbing on the couch. "Alright, let's go. Hunter and Prowlus, handle the ground troops outside of the walls from the ramparts. Flame and Ember, you two fly above the city and take down as many of the flying enemies as you two possibly can. Cynder, you're with me. Follow my lead, take down any Fallen Riders that I miss."

"Understood, let's go," Cynder said as Spyro eased his way towards the balcony. "Right behind you… always." Spyro smiled as he adjusted his bandages around his belly would. The wound bled enough to the point where the bandages seemed useless as Spyro could still feel the warmth, moist feeling of his own blood against his hand as he shook his head to his wound.

"Alright everyone, the best of luck to you, stay sharp." Spyro said as he stood motionless above the balcony before leaping over the stone structure, followed by his three dragon companions. Flame continued to free fall until he landed on top of a Fallen Rider, knocking the Fallen warrior to his death as Flame rammed his talons into the Fallen Dragon's head, killing it instantly as he took flight again. Ember, with one powerful flap from her wings, collided into a Fallen Rider nearing Flame as she grappled with the undead beast.

"Cynder, follow my lead, stay focused." Spyro yelled as he looked towards Fallen Riders outside of the city until suddenly, a Fallen Rider crashed into Spyro's back from above, knocking him from flight as he plummeted towards the city streets. The purple dragon crashed into several flag poles and banners before hitting the ground, slowing his impact as he lay motionless as the undead Fallen among the streets began to surround him slowly.

"Spyro, hold on!" Cynder yelled as she began to dive down towards her husband but was stopped by Flame and Ember.

"You can't go down there, that area is overrun by those things, and they'll tear you apart!" Flame yelled as the three hovered above the city and just watched.

"Ugh… Cynder… Flame… Ember," Spyro asked wearily as he began to regain his vision, watching the glowing red eyes of the Fallen among the shadows draw closer. "Oh no… have to get up… their teeth, covered in blood. Have they been eating their kills?" Spyro then looked to his left and saw a small group of Fallen warriors feasting on the body of a dead Avalarian.

"Waste not, want no Spyro… you're next and we are all very hungry!" A Fallen warrior said as he bared his blood stained teeth while stumbling closer to Spyro due to his wounded leg as he snarled with appetite.

"No… no, no, no this can't be real," Spyro stammered as the tormenting voices of Dark Magic filled his mind as the purple dragon curled up into a tightly coiled ball and felt sheer fear. "No, get back! Get out of my mind! I'll kill you I swear! I… I'll… Aaaaaugh!" Spyro's scream was both full of fear and anger as his eyes shot wide open wider than before as he saw the world from a new perspective. The terrain and enemies had different shades of black and grey while the blood among his own wounds and the Fallen's teeth and hands still shown red as everything around Spyro moved much more slowly while sound was near muted as if he was underwater.

"What's happening to him?" Cynder asked as Spyro laughed hysterically to himself, the next thing that transpired froze Cynder in terror as even the Fallen Riders and Flame and Ember watched in sheer terror.

Spyro charged recklessly, roaring in anger as he grappled the first Fallen warrior within range and rammed his head repeatedly into the ground until all that remained was a pool of blood and bone matter.

"Kill him now!" Yelled a Fallen warrior as Spyro turned towards his direction. Using his claws, the purple dragon plummeted both sets of his claws into the Fallen warrior's neck and ripped outward, beheading the warrior as he turned towards another Fallen warrior. Using his tail blade, Spyro sliced vertically upwards, slicing the undead warrior up the middle as the purple dragon laughed hysterically.

"He's deranged, surround him!" Another Fallen warrior yelled as the group feasting on the Cheetah surrounded Spyro with bloody hands and teeth open as Spyro giggled and roared in fear as he allowed lightning bolts of Dark Magic to rip from his body, piercing each of the Fallen warrior's heads as Spyro dove towards the last remaining Fallen warrior who survived Spyro's onslaught.

"Fear me, fear my power, Draikor will die!" Spyro yelled, his voice mangled by his own dark voice and the many voices of Dark Magic as he ripped open the Fallen warrior's torso and sunk all of his teeth into the Fallen warrior's head, crushing the warrior's skull while destroying the brain as Spyro unleashed a hysterical roar into the dusk sky.

"He's lost his mind, everyone fall back, we've done the best we can!" A Fallen Rider yelled as Spyro continued to laugh hysterically to his carnage as he watched the enemy forces flee in horror.

"That's right run, go back to Draikor; I'll kill you all there anyway!" Spyro yelled as Cynder landed near him, along with Flame and Ember.

"Spyro, you really need to stop, you've lost it!" Flame yelled as Spyro blindly pinned him to the ground.

"You'll be next to die!" Spyro yelled as he raised his tail blade to Flame's throat. Suddenly, Cynder tackled the deranged dragon off of Flame and struggled to keep him pinned down.

"Spyro look at me, it's just me and your friends, you need to calm down and pull yourself together!" Cynder yelled as she avoided Spyro's hopeless efforts to clamp his vice-like jaws around her neck.

"C-c-c-c-cynder…," Spyro's subconscious mind thought as he pushed Cynder away and clinched his sides, the black aura pulsated and Dark Magic electric beams and bolts slithered and struck the ground from his body as he curled up into a tightly coiled call and groaned from strain. "Ugh, no I won't succumb to you, be gone!" Spyro yelled as the aura and electricity of Dark Magic subsided slowly and the voices stopped ringing in his mind while his vision returned to normal.

"Spyro…?" Ember asked softly as the dark purple dragon breathed heavily from his experience.

"What… what happened to me?" Spyro asked as he sat up from his hands.

"You just lost it completely it seemed…. You were laughing hysterically then you were crying in fear, then you went and killed all of the Fallen opposing you in rage…," Flame said as the three approached Spyro cautiously. "Like an animal, like you had an emotional discharge like no other."

"You suffered a form of hysteria," Cynder stated as she helped Spyro to his feet. "When Dark Magic fuses with your emotions as you try to control it, the power begins to build inside until the smallest amount of stress causes you to snap. I've felt this to when I was possessed by Malefor."

"Will it happen again?" Spyro asked as Cynder shrugged her shoulders.

"Possibly, come on, we got to get our forces together." Cynder said as she helped Spyro to walk.

"They were… eating our dead forces," Spyro said as he began to walk by himself. "Go and see if there is anyone in need of assistance, I'm going to find Hunter and Prowlus." Spyro then flew above the city, ignoring his aching body as he spotted Hunter and Prowlus outside of the city gates, talking to one another as Spyro landed before the two Cheetah warriors.

"They got sloppy while they were retreating, that's the only thing that explains this." Prowlus said as Spyro approached the two.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked as Hunter pointed towards the ground in front of him.

"The Fallen have been using tunnels to get to locations without being seen," Hunter stated as Spyro's eyes widened with surprise. "That's how they can take us by surprise." Suddenly, Hunter clinched his left arm and chest as he stumbled over, crying in pain.

"What is wrong my brother?" Prowlus asked as Hunter gritted in pain.

"Feels like my blood is boiling, need help, get me to the medical unit now!" Hunter pleaded as Spyro looked into Hunter's eyes.

"He's been poisoned, he has venom in his system, place him on my back carefully," Spyro ordered as he kept his eyes locked onto Hunter's blood shot eyes which held a sickly green and yellow tint as Prowlus placed Hunter among the purple dragon's back. "Meet me at the medical unit when you get the chance or the Dragon Study." Spyro then flew carefully over the city wall, not wanting to lose Hunter off of his back as he landed softly in front of the medical unit building.

"What has happened?" A Mole asked as Spyro entered the building.

"He's been poisoned, do what you can for him," Spyro said as his eyes looked down among the spider brace as he slid Hunter among the makeshift cotton bed which had small bloodstains among the pillow and sheets. "Look at the brace, green liquid is being transmitted to your bloodstream Hunter… Can you get it off at all?"

"No, I've tried, but it would rather tear my hide off then release me…" Hunter said as he closed his eyes to rest. Spyro then scratched his chin in thought.

"Can fighting this venom with another somehow slow it down or combat it if there is no serum for this type of strain?" Spyro asked the Mole as he gave Hunter small amounts of morphine.

"It would be hard to answer that completely, my guess however would be that the venom would have to be the near exact opposite of what is in him right now, what do you have in mind exactly?" The Mole said as Spyro turned to leave.

"I'll return in a moment, I need to find Cynder." Spyro said as he began to search the city for his beloved.

"Ember, are you in here by chance?" Cynder called as she entered the Dragon Study. Her eyes then fell upon a bloody sheet next to Ember's motionless body as Cynder ran over to her friend's side.

"C-c-cynder… I…" Ember sputtered as she collapsed in Cynder's arms, unconscious as her friend helped her onto the sofa. Cynder then saw the beautiful red, orange, yellow, and pink tinted egg nuzzled next to Spyro and Cynder's egg among the mound of pillows in the middle of the room, both sparkling in the early disk light as Cynder looked onward without a word.

"Ember, why didn't you tell us?" Cynder said as she admired the two egg laying side by side as the setting sun finally lapsed over to night before she knew how much time had passed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Twin Rays**

"Flame, have you seen Cynder, it's an emergency." Spyro asked as Flame shook his head.

"Nope, nor Ember, I've been everywhere in this city," Flame said as he turned towards the Dragon Temple. "Come with me, I'm going to try the Dragon Study, I'd enjoy the company." Spyro nodded his head as the two friends made their way together towards the massive Dragon Temple.

"I'm sorry for losing it back there Flame; I don't know what happened to me." Spyro said as Flame looked at him in concern.

"What was it like, what happened?" Flame asked as Spyro shook his head to the idea.

"I can't remember much, it's all a blur in my mind," Spyro said as the two entered the Dragon Temple. 'I do remember feeling levels of anger, fear, joy, and sadness like I've never felt before… it scares me."

"I'm sure you won't let it happen again however since you know how it takes over you now." Flame said as Spyro nodded his head slowly.

"I hope so," said Spyro as the two dragons passed by the church in which they were married to their respective wives. "I really do hope so… anyway, Hunter has been poisoned by that spider brace he wears and he can't get it off. I'm really hoping that Cynder's poison might serve as an antidote or possibly something that can slow down the spread of the venom long enough to find a cure." The two dragons then remained silent for the trip up the spiraling stairs into the Dragon Study.

"Ember, are you alright?" Spyro and Flame both heard Cynder say in panic as he and Flame burst through the decorative doors, nearly busting them down as Flame froze in surprise.

"Ember… is that our egg?" Flame asked as he fell to his knees before the egg, his eyes full to the brim with pride as Ember nodded slowly with a weak smile.

"Yes my love… it is ours." Ember said as she relaxed on the couch, still gathering her composure as Flame looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Flame asked, still excited that he was going to be a father finally.

"I thought I wasn't due 'til next month, but it had other plans, I'm sorry Flame." Ember said softly as she watched him take hold of her hands.

"It doesn't matter now, you're going to be ok and our child will grow just as healthy as any other dragon." Flame said as he kissed Ember softly on the lips.

"Flame, you stay here with Ember," Spyro said as Cynder followed him towards the balcony. "I'm going to need you Cynder, for Hunter's sake, follow me." The two dragons then leaped from the balcony and simply glided over to the medical building entrance, not saying a word as Spyro entered the building first.

"What happened to him?" Cynder asked as she and Spyro neared the weak Cheetah warrior.

"That spider brace has poisoned him, I think your venom could act as a counter of some sort to either cure it or slow the spread down." Spyro explained as Cynder nodded her head slowly in doubt.

"What if it makes him worse?" Cynder asked as Spyro thought to himself quietly for a second.

"Well… if it doesn't help him… he'd die more faster than what he's going through right now," Spyro said as he shook his head… Go ahead Cynder; give him some of your venom." Cynder slowly bent down her head down next to Hunter and bit down on his left forearm. Her emerald green venom sank down into the Cheetah warrior's bloodstream as he winced in pain.

"Don't move Hunter." The Mole medic said as Cynder retracted her teeth. The wound bled slowly as the Mole quickly worked on wrapping up the open bite wound.

"Cynder, stay with him until I can find Prowlus, he will want to see how he's doing." Spyro said as he turned towards the door leading to the city streets. Not a second before he could walk out of the building, Prowlus met him eye to eye.

"How is he doing?" Prowlus asked as Spyro breathed deeply to gather his thoughts over the day behind him.

"Cynder gave him some of her venom, hopefully it will counter whatever is in his system," Spyro said as he turned to leave. "Send Cynder out when you see her please." Prowlus nodded his head as he entered the building. Spyro then stopped and looked at his hands and body for the first time after the hard day which he had finally accepted was behind him.

His hands and claws were splattered with spots of blood with his face, chest, and arms as he thought of what he had done. Images of his violent rampage surfaced as he was careful not to think of them too much. The fear of being overtaken again was at the edge of his mind as he just stared at his reflection in the broken glass among the deserted street, disgusted by his appearance as he looked away from ground.

"You wished to see me honey?" Cynder asked as she joined Spyro outside among the city streets.

"You and I are going to Draikor's lair alone," Spyro said as Cynder looked at him in shock. "This next part will be difficult to say however."

"Cynder flashed a look of confusion as she asked, "What is it?"

"When he attacks again, we won't be here to help," Spyro explained as he stretched his wings. "He will no doubtfully send his army again, along with Ripto's creations, and leave us to deal with him."

"That's close to genocide," Cynder nearly yelled at her beloved as he just stared at her blankly. "The death rate would be against us. Only two dragons are capable of fending off the Guardians if we leave; Flame and Ember. One who is defending the two eggs in the Dragon Study whiles the other one who is just starting to show signs of recovery from labor. Our strongest Cheetah warrior has been poisoned, leaving only one other left to command a league of Cheetah warriors when it would take two minimum to control them all and you are saying that you and I should leave?!"

"You're right… I'll go alone…," Spyro said as he turned away from his wife." Now it's three on three, best of luck to you my love." The purple dragon then leaped up into the air and flew off towards Draikor's lair. Cynder then thought about what she said before and begged herself to fly after Spyro, only to stop herself as she stood in silence about what to do next.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said to Cynder like that…," Spyro thought as he flew towards Draikor's lair. "I'm sorry honey, I'll make it right to you when this is said and done."

* * *

_Somewhere in Draikor's lair near the armory…_

"You know you have strayed from your path old friend." Ignitus' voice rang in Terrador's mind.

"Ignitus, is that you?" Terrador thought as he struggled for control over the demon which possessed him.

"The Terrador that I know would never have been taken over by something more parasitic as a rebel demon," Ignitus said as Terrador had a somewhat fragile control over the demon now due to Ignitus' aid. "Spyro is going through extreme measures just to save you without killing you because he loves you, Volteer, and Cyril like family!"

"What do you want me to do, I don't have control over my body anymore!" Terrador yelled back as he pressed his head against the stone wall to maximize his concentration.

"Keep from killing anyone from Warfang, I've already took the liability in warning Cyril and Volteer as well," Ignitus said as his voice drifted away from Terrador's mind slowly. "Remember my warning… Do not kill." Terrador's demon took control nearly after Ignitus' voice had vanished as he began the trip back to his master.

* * *

"Spyro has left for Draikor again," Cynder said as Flame and Ember stood up in shock. "He said that the Fallen will attack again soon no doubt, and the three of us are the only ones here capable of fending off the Guardians."

"That means he'll have to face Ripto and Draikor alone… best of luck to him," Flame said as he shook his head. "He'll get himself killed if he keeps pushing himself like this."

"He's fighting because his soul needs to put to rest the demons which plagued our lives," Cynder said as she prepared a bed to sleep on out of a few blankets made of silk and a pillow before closing the two glass doors leading to the balcony. "He wants to end the nightmare which has haunted him for years now…I love him for doing so now that I see it like that."

"Won't he need help?" Ember asked as she just recovered from labor.

"I don't know, part of me says yes while another says no," Cynder said as she gripped her bed sheets tightly. "He'll be ok; he's been in a bind before and came through on top. He'll be ok, he'll return safely." Cynder's uncertainty began to grow as she struggled to fall asleep. His smile and kiss stayed in her mind so clearly she caught herself pretending to kiss him as Cynder sobbed softly to herself in the warm Dragon Study.

"Cynder… don't worry my love… I'll return safely." Spyro thought to himself as he glided slowly across the night sky high above the ground below, thinking about the fight to come the next morning.

* * *

"Prepare another attack for Warfang for tomorrow morning; I want the Guardians, Crush, Gulp, and Arachnus to attend the siege to ensure victory, now!" Draikor barked at Ripto who turned with a disgusted look on his face as he walked towards the living chambers of the lair.

"Father, if you die, does that mean I become the ruler of the Fallen army?" Nemphis asked as Draikor nodded his head in reply.

"You have mastered your poison element and fire element in surprisingly swift timing for a dragon your age; you will indeed rule over the Fallen army my son." Draikor concluded as he sent his son to his chamber.

"Your son cannot harness both of us at the same time," Namulis said in Draikor's mind as he sat among his throne. "Our power would be too great for his young state, we'd kill him due to the power overload would be too much for him."

"I know this… that is why when I die one of you will have to merge with him," Draikor said as he thought through the motions. "The Fallen will no longer be in control if one of you were to die due to the fact only one master demon would exist in this world. They will be turned into mindless corpses which will stalk this land until their numbers cease. My son will have to find another way to take control over this land, he will find a way. He is smarter than he looks. My question for you is which one of you will merge with my son if I happen to die?"

"I believe that Zpharah should be the one to merge with him," Namulis said as Draikor nodded his head slowly to Namulis' words. "The demon that plagued Spyro and the first you consumed should be one with your son; his is more powerful than me anyway and can teach your son the ways of the demonic kind. Besides, Zpharah's rage for Spyro and Cynder will fuel your son's motivation to kill the purple dragon and the black dragoness which you despise most in this world."

"I see what you mean, sounds like a good theory, I will allow it Namulis." Draikor thought as he closed his eyes for a moment to think of his task force he was about to send to Warfang the next morning.

"Very well, I will personally make sure Zpharah understands our reasons for this plan," Namulis said as the demon's voice slipped away from Draikor's mind.

* * *

"He has what you need, just deal with his behavior," Ripto thought to himself as he made his way towards Arachnus' chamber. "He can bring back your family."

"What does the dull minded Draikor want now?" Arachnus asked as he checked the sharpness of his sword across a mangled brick, sawing it completely in half with one swing as he sheathed the mighty blade.

"He wants you, the Guardians, and my two servants Crush and Gulp, and another platoon of the Fallen to head for Warfang for another attempt to take control of the city." Ripto stated as Arachnus shook his head. "He wants to hit the civilians there while they're still weak."

"I know you hate him just as much as I do, why are you joined with him anyway?" Arachnus asked as Ripto placed both hands on top of his ruby tipped scepter.

"He's the only one who can bring back my family, what of your connection with him?" Ripto asked as Arachnus chuckled to himself.

"He brought my clan and I back from the dead and the demons which power us and keep us civil are controlled by him, we have no choice but to comply," Arachnus explained as he stood from his bed. "If it were up to me though, I would already be feeding on his darkened heart."

"Why do you eat your kills, I never understood your motions clearly." Ripto asked as Arachnus stood by the sorcerer's side, showing his true facial features. With a head which was mostly covered in horrendous scars and two eyes on each side of his head, the leader of the Fallen showed just by first glance why he was indeed known as the ruler of the Fallen.

"We have to eat the flesh of the living otherwise we will lose control of the demons which power us," Arachnus said as he and Ripto made their way towards the soldier's chambers. "The living meat and blood fuels our power. Without the blood and flesh, we will die. Without the demons, we'd be mindless corpses searching for blood and flesh to feed our blind motives without reason."

"And only a sufficient blow to the head will kill you?" Ripto asked as Arachnus nodded his head.

"None of our bodily functions work like they use to, only the brain, blood and flesh is broken up and distributed throughout the demon's form," Arachnus said as the two stopped along the long hallway. "You might want to watch both of your shoulders from now on, Draikor is sensing a form of betrayal in your loyalty to him… be on your guard."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Broken Loose**

"Something's wrong, where are all of the sentries?" Spyro said to himself as he crested over the sand dunes around Draikor's palace. The sand among the top of the dry sand dunes kicked up into Spyro's eyes as he squinted then nearly completely shut while using his wings for cover as he pushed on cautiously into Draikor's lair.

"I knew you would return at long last," Draikor boomed as Spyro entered the throne room. "You came alone once more? Brave but stupid, tell me something, did Cynder appreciate the work I done to you before your departure?"

"Not as much as what I'm going to do to you," Spyro said as he approached the center of the massive room. "Show yourself you coward, I'm here, just you and me!"

"Not quite young pest…," Ripto said; a voice unfamiliar to Spyro as he stood in confusion in the middle of the room. "You'll have to go through me first." Suddenly, the sorcerer appeared from the shadows, holding his scepter with pride as he faced Spyro's front.

"You must be Ripto, the Riptoc responsible for his family's unfortunate outcome." Spyro said in a serious tone as Ripto's face turned into an expression of anger.

"Hold your tongue dragon; do not speak of my family unless told to do so!" Ripto said as he slammed the bottom of his scepter into the floor. Suddenly, the pillars among the room began to sink into the floor, creating an arena-like area as Spyro looked around the room in confusion to what was going on.

"Kill him Ripto, and I will see through that your family will be with you." Draikor beckoned as Ripto nodded his head.

"Your family, what is does he mean?" Spyro said as the sorcerer drew near the darkened purple dragon.

"He vows to return my family from the dead,' Ripto said as he swung his cape from his sides to his back. "Killing you will give me a second chance to make things right with them."

"By bringing them back with demons," Spyro said as Ripto withdrew a small, clear orb embraced by two overlapping gold rings from a small satchel from his left side with his left hand. "They won't be the same once they are brought back, they'll just be slaves to Draikor!"

"Shut up, I've heard enough from you, now you die!" Ripto said as the clear orb began to glow a crimson red. As the orb began to glow more brilliant by the second, the sorcerer slammed the small object into the crystal among his scepter, making it glow the same color as the orb as he squared up with Spyro.

"Come on, think this through Ripto, you know I'm right!" Spyro yelled as Draikor laughed hysterically behind Ripto as he soon appeared, climbing onto his great throne chair to watch the fight which was about to unfold soon.

"Are you going to listen to him, the one who is going to try and kill you to get to me, your one hope to see your family once more," Draikor said, trying to edge Ripto onward to kill Spyro. "Now listen to me, kill that pathetic whelping!"

"Ripto think, would your wife have wanted you to-" Spyro was cut short of his sentence as Ripto unleashed a powerful blast of fire which hit the purple dragon square in the chest. The intense heat brought Spyro to his knees as he managed to use his earth element to form a protective sphere of hardened rock around his body. Ripto then ceased from his attack as Spyro broke from his form.

"Do not bring up my family anymore, now come on and fight!" Ripto yelled as he withdrew another orb from his satchel which began to glow a blinding electric yellow.

* * *

"Get ready, they're almost here," Cynder said as she stood among the Dragon Study. "They've got to be almost here."

'Why are you so eager to go off and fight them, it's bad enough that they are eating our own, why would you risk your own hide?" Ember asked as Cynder stood among the balcony, patiently waiting for the battle to begin.

"The sooner we capture the Guardians, or at least hold them off the better," Cynder said as she closed the glass doors leading to the balcony. "So the sooner we fight off the Fallen will mean the sooner this nightmare will be over. Also, who all knows what other dangers lay in store for us." Just as Cynder finished her sentence, an Earth Missile attack shot through and broke both of the glass doors leading to the balcony with no effort at all. Broken glass, wood splinters, and chunks of rock pelted Cynder's hide as she was blown away from the impact into Cyril's massive bookcase. The bookcase began to tumble over as Flame shot up from his resting position to Cynder's aid.

"Cynder, watch out!" Flame ordered as he caught the bookcase and opened his wings before the bookcase could crush Cynder, or the books fell onto the fragile eggs.

"I got this Flame, Ember; get the eggs out of the way." Cynder said as she helped Flame hold up the bookcase. Ember frantically wrapped both of the eggs in a silk blanket while moving them as fast as she could to allow Flame and Cynder move out from under the bookcase, allowing it to crash to the floor.

"Cynder, come and meet your fate!" Terrador boomed as Cynder regained her composure, knowing full well that Terrador was the one who attacked her to begin with.

"I'll keep him busy, you help Ember find a place to hide the eggs and take down Volteer and Cyril." Cynder ordered as she brushed the broken glass and wood splinters from her body. She could feel a small, hair-size cut below her left eye sting like no other as she charged out of the Dragon Study, tackling Terrador as the two free-fell down towards the city streets.

"Don't kill…" Terrador thought as Cynder kept a firm grip on his wrists as she threw him onto the top of a building roof.

"Die you pure soul creature!" Volteer yelled from behind Cynder as he released a powerful current of electricity at Cynder. Just before the impact, Cynder watched a silhouette of a dragon leap in front of the current, taking the full impact to the chest as the body fell limp to the ground. The figure then began to struggle to stand as Cynder saw that the dragon was Flame.

"Flame, are you ok!?" Cynder asked as the orange dragon's legs struggled to support his aching muscles.

"I'm f-f-fine… j-j-just need a minute to rest." Flame said as his front legs nearly gave out from under him again. "Ember is already t-t-taking on Cyril… you keep after Terrador, Volteer is mine."

Cynder kept her eyes locked with Terrador's as she asked, "Are you sure you can go through with this, your heart won't take another hit like that from Volteer." Cynder said as she knew Flame's body no doubt hurt from the large, painful muscle spasm which Volteer had inflicted on the young dragon's body.

"I'm sure, the first choke point at the city gates has already been breached, it won't be long until the Fallen push through into the middle of the city where our vital functions rest," Flame said as he squared up with Volteer as he could feel Cynder's presence behind him, closing the gap between the two as she to also squared up with Terrador. "Hunter is missing from the emergency room."

"He'll be ok; Prowlus will make sure of it, are you ready?" Cynder said as Terrador leaped towards her.

"Yeah… bring it on," Flame yelled as Volteer dove towards him. "Give me your hand!" Flame grabbed Cynder's outstretched hand as he whipped her around into Volteer's jaw. Teeth clearly broke among impact in Volteer's mouth as Cynder made sure her foot landed solidly into Volteer's jaw. Flame then continued to whip Cynder around towards Terrador until the last second. As he let go, Cynder stretched out her claws and tackled the leader Guardian to the ground.

* * *

"Where am I?" Hunter sputtered as he slowly opened his eyes, soon figuring out that he was among the roof of the Dragon Study.

"You are a Cheetah warrior of leadership are you not?" Arachnus asked as he stood among the edge of the dome roof. "You have something that belongs to me."

"I can't get it off… it won't release me." Hunter sputtered as he felt his strength slip back into his body.

"You are not of arachnid blood which has caused you to be poisoned by the device," Arachnus said as he drew his sword. "No need to fear though about the device releasing you though, by the time I'm done feasting on you, there will only be a splotch of blood left behind.

"Why didn't you leave me unarmed, or better yet, just kill me at the infirmary?" Hunter asked as he drew his sword from the black, ragged sheath which held it firmly.

"I don't like sharing my meals," Arachnus stated as he removed his cape, showing his severely scarred body. "I enjoy seeing my prey squirm for their dear, unimportant life. Now… show me what you got Avalarian!" The Fallen leader leaped towards Hunter as the Cheetah warrior fired a web line towards Arachnus.

The Fallen leader caught the web line in mid-flight and wrapped it around his hand as he said, "I've had plenty of time to study your tactics 'Hunter', the more use of the device means the more venom which will be pumped into your bloodstream." The Fallen warrior then whipped the Cheetah warrior off of the building.

"Re-think strategy, keep him guessing." Hunter thought as he fired another web line towards the edge of the roof to catch his fall, using the momentum from the arc of his fall and weight to send him up and around and onto the roof again with Arachnus.

"Impressive, you keep on your target until the very end, you have indeed earned your name Hunter," Arachnus complimented as he stood his ground against Hunter's swift sword attacks until the two locked swords with one another. "But the venom has made you weak and has slowed you, how long do you expect to survive against me?"

"Long enough to finish you, I suppose!" Hunter yelled between clinched teeth as he broke the standoff and leaped back from Arachnus to catch his breath, regaining his composure slowly.

"I really hate to tell you, but I can see your every move from a mile away," Arachnus said as Hunter's eyes popped open with disbelief. "My training is learned through arachnid blood, no other organism can learn its tactics. Every move you make I can see coming just by your own body anatomy, your muscles make this obvious, just like if I was reading your mind."

"Huh, this really puts me in a bind." Hunter thought as he tried to keep his focus on the task at hand without blacking out again.

* * *

"Look at the puny Cheetah warrior, he thinks he can kill us both brother." Crush said to gulp as the two laughed hysterically.

"I hope his bones are stronger than his spirit, otherwise I'll have no fun crushing his skull!" Gulp said as Prowlus gripped his crossbow firmly.

"Size does not matter you dull-minded idiots, it is skill which counts," Prowlus said as he leaned his crossbow up next to a nearby wooden wagon and placed throwing knives between each of his fingers in both hands. "Now which of you wants to prove me wrong?"

The black tinted blue skin of Crush gave away an aura of disgust and pride as the two legged behemoth stood before the Cheetah warrior. The bloodshot blue eyes focused on Prowlus as he bared his gruesome, crooked teeth. His two yellow, crooked horns and tiny wings gave Prowlus the impression that Crush was once a dragon as Prowlus watched the abomination roar up towards the skies. The super brute then grabbed a large bundle of used wooden planks with crooked nails sticking out from them and placed them in his right hand, wielding them as a formidable club.

"There won't be enough left of you to bury when I'm done with you." Gulp said as he approached Prowlus as well. His green and black tinted skin seemed to seep from his yellow chest scales as Prowlus tried to focus on both monstrosities. Gulp's curved horns and body color left Prowlus to believe that the deformed beast was once a Lizard warrior of some sort as the two charged at Prowlus recklessly.

* * *

"Give it up Ember; you are outmatched by my element!" Cyril taunted as he fired an Ice Missile at Ember who just barely managed to melt the projectile with her fire breath.

"I'm taking you down!" Ember yelled as she rammed her head into Cyril's chin, completely catching him off guard as Cyril's nerves along his neck popped like knuckles, causing him to fall into a wagon full of chains, ropes, and locks. Ember landed among the head and began to restrain the unconscious Cyril's wings, tail, and limbs with chains to keep him restrained until further notice.

"There, that should keep you held down for a minute or two…," Ember doubted as she looked up and saw Cynder and Flame fighting off Volteer and Terrador in the red tinted sky. "One down, only Volteer and Terrador left to take down now." Ember then flew up to help her husband and best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Manifest of Madness**

"Ripto please, listen to me, you have to believe me," Spyro pleaded as he knew he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Ripto to attack him. "Would your wife have wanted this?" Ripto stopped a lightning strike attack as he allowed Spyro's words to sink in.

"Why should I listen to a pure being such as you?" Ripto leered through his hate filled eyes as Spyro panted from the onslaught of fire and electricity attacks which he had suffered from the powerful sorcerer.

"Because you may have a cold and painful exterior, nut your heart is made of kindness," Spyro said as he watched Ripto lower his scepter. "Pease Lord Ripto, please hear my words…" Spyro placed his right fist on his left side of his upper chest and bowed in respect to Ripto's presence.

"Never has a pure-blooded being bowed to me before, let alone call me by 'Lord Ripto'," The sorcerer said in shock as he stood ready to attack Draikor if he tried any surprise attacks. "I will listen to your words young dragon."

"Do you really believe Draikor would be kind enough to bring you happiness," Spyro asked as he sat up from his prone stance. "Draikor resurrected an army of dead soldiers that are century's old, dead flesh roaming this land with demons possessing their bodies which are all being controlled by Draikor. Would you honestly want your dead family to walk the land to eat the living while having their strings pulled by that bloodthirsty maniac that calls himself a dragon?!"

"Your tongue spits the most obvious lies!" Draikor yelled as Ripto ignored his master's words.

"How do you know of this?" Ripto asked as Spyro fully recovered from the sorcerer's attacks.

"The Fallen which attacked Warfang before today I saw eating the Cheetah warriors and whoever they could get ahold of including me," Spyro said as Ripto realized that Arachnus was telling the truth. "Do you want your family to be like ravenous carnivores?"

"I grow tired of this purple pest!" Draikor yelled as he shot a Demon Flare attack at Spyro. Ripto then whipped his scepter into the way of the attack, generating a magical field around him and Spyro as the black ball disintegrated into a large black mist before the two.

"Stay close my friend, we can kill him-" Ripto was cut short by Draikor leaping through the black mist and stabbing his tail blade into the Riptoc sorcerer's chest.

"I knew it was a mistake to ally myself with you, but hey, it doesn't matter now does it?" Draikor smirked as he retrieved his blood coated tail blade as Ripto fell limp at Draikor's feet.

"You monster," Spyro stammered between his tightly clinched teeth as Draikor licked the warm blood from his tail bade in delight. "You gave him hope, a false state of mind just to use him, now I will enjoy killing you!" Spyro allowed his rage to consume him, knowing the full destructive force of Dark Magic as he allowed himself to slip into hysteria.

"That's right, let yourself go, I want to fight your other side!" Draikor roared as Namulis empowered his will to fight. The two dragons charged recklessly at one another as Spyro rammed his right fist into Draikor's jaw which unleashing a powerful uppercut, clearly breaking a few of Draikor's teeth out of his mouth. After a quick head-butt attack which broke Draikor's nose, making blood escape from his nostrils, Spyro quickly whipped his tail blade towards the evil dragon's neck.

"I'm going to rip your guts out and use them as my own personal pillowcase!" Spyro roared as his tail blade barely missed Draikor's neck tissue.

"I'll feed you to the Fallen, along with Ripto too!" Draikor yelled as he blasted Spyro with a powerful Demonic Flare attack. The black and red flames ripped along Spyro's hide as he buckled under the power.

"Killkillkillkillkill, blood, tearhisneckout, ripouthisstillbeatingheart!" The Dark Magic voices ripped across Spyro's brain as he knew he had pushed the power to far from bringing it back under control.

"What have I done?" Spyro simply thought as he couldn't stop himself from continuously lashing out at Draikor.

Volteer's lightning bold attacks and quick attacks proved useless to Flame as he kept his distance and remembered to keep a good distance from Volteer each time he attacks, not wanting to get electrocuted by Volteer's Electric Sphere. Terrador proved opposite to Cynder, wanting to keep in close range with her and bombard her with powerful melee attacks. The only upper hand Cynder had over Terrador was Ember attacking him from behind with her fire breath, causing the Earth Guardian to chase after her as Cynder had to keep him from catching up to her.

"I need a way to ground him, to keep his element from causing any harm," Flame thought as he just barely dodged another lightning bold strike which escaped from Volteer's mouth, soon noticing a water tower made of wood and metal not far from where the lightning bolt struck. "If I can get him to strike the metal roof on the water tower, the water inside will shorten out his attack, the jolt from the sudden shock should be enough to take him down." Flame then moved into position near the water tower.

"I have you now!" Volteer's raged voice boomed as he hovered in midair, watching Flame settle among the top of the water tower metal roof.

"Come on… come on… attack me already!" Flame thought as he smiled to Volteer's motion to charge another electrical strike. The lightning bolt erupted from Volteer's mouth with a destructive motion, rocketing towards Flame as the fire dragon jumped out of the way of the attack. The metal roof conducted the electrical current down into the water being held in the tower, causing the tower to explode with a seemingly large blast of water, catching both Flame and Volteer off guard as the water fell upon Volteer. The Electricity Guardian foolishly raised an Electrical Sphere to block the oncoming wave, causing the electricity in his body to shorten out as he was knocked unconscious.

The electric dragon fell into a wagon full of assorted fruits and vegetables as he laid motionless, making Flame wonder as he said, "I hope that didn't kill you, I wouldn't want to know what Spyro would do to me if I did that. Alright Terrador, you're last." Flame chuckled to himself as he flew towards Cynder and Terrador who crashed through a building window in a heap of punches and swipes, showering the city streets in glass as the two broke free from their onslaught.

"Cynder, do you need some help?" Flame and Ember both asked in unison as Cynder dodged another Earth missile attack from Terrador.

"No, I go this," Cynder yelled as she caught Terrador off guard as she slammed her tail into Terrador's neck, knocking him unconscious as he fell limp on top of a building roof. "I always wondered how I would do up against him. Where are the other Guardians?"

"Volteer is in a food cart down the street near a clothing store I believe, near the city square, you can't miss him." Flame said as he turned to Ember.

"I managed to knock Cyril out and he landed in a wagon full of chains and locks, I managed to restrain him there, he's back behind the Dragon Temple." Ember said as Cynder laughed with delight.

"I can't believe we managed to take them all down," Cynder laughed as Flame and Ember laughed as well. "As long as they stay out long enough for Spyro to kill Draikor we'll be ok. I don't know about you two but I don't want to go through that again." Cynder's laughter faded as she said Spyro's name, worrying about her husband as she thought of their next plan.

"What's the matter Cynder?" Flame said as Cynder shook her head in dismay.

"We need to hold off the forces on the ground as much as we can before they push to far into the city." Cynder said as she rocketed downward into the city streets, followed by Flame and Ember.

"I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Crush roared as he blindly swung his club into a nearby bakery, smashing the window as Prowlus threw a throwing knife into the mutant's right shoulder as he jumped out of the way. The brute roared in pain as he dropped his club for a brief moment to pry the knife from his shoulder.

"You have to be quicker than that." Prowlus thought as he threw two more knives into Crush's back, realizing he only had three more left which he must save for Gulp.

"I got him!" Gulp yelled as he snapped his jaws shut just as Prowlus managed to dodge his tainted teeth. The cheetah warrior then saw his crossbow still leaned up along the side of the building.

"I want to kill him, leave him to me!" Crush insisted as he struggled to reach his massive arms around and withdraw the throwing knives from his back.

"His chest scales are too rough to piece through at a distance with the crossbow," Prowlus thought as he leaped on top of Gulp for a brief moment before jumping off of him as he thought of a way to kill Crush. "But if I can get close enough to him, a close distance shot could be enough distance to bury an arrow in his heart." Prowlus then grabbed his crossbow as Gulp charged recklessly behind the cheetah warrior. The green behemoth ran straight into a stone wall, jamming his head through to the other side of the wall as he struggled to free himself due to his horns.

"Careless fool," Crush said as he managed to pry the two knives out of his back. "Alright, I'm going to kill you fur ball!" Crush yelled as he charged one final time at Prowlus.

"He's going to swing blindly to try and confuse me," Prowlus thought as he ducked swiftly under Crush's massive club while aiming the crossbow at Crush's chest. "Just remember what I said, skill matters." Prowlus said as he pulled the trigger on the crossbow. The sharp bolt ripped through Crush's chest scales quite easily as the body just nicked a main artery in the mutant's heart. The mutant stumbled to his knees as he began to bleed out from the bolt wound.

"Crush, no!" Gulp yelled as he ripped his head from the brick wall and charged head on at Prowlus again. The Cheetah warrior threw the last two throwing knives at Gulp's eyes, blinding the brute as Prowlus quickly loaded another arrow into his weapon.

"Got to move fast, his hide isn't thick like Crush's," Prowlus said as Gulp managed to rid himself of the throwing knives, luckily still having one working eyes as he roared and charged again. "But he is strong and swift, more than enough power to kill me if he had me cornered." The Cheetah warrior then fired an arrow into Gulp's right front leg, causing the beast to topple and roll onto his back in agonizing pain as Prowlus was quick on his feet with his sword at the ready. The Cheetah warrior leaped into the air with his sword drawn and buried the fine blade into the beasts chest, puncturing his heart as Prowlus caught his breath for the first time since the conflict started.

"You… Cheetah scum, you should have died." Crush sputtered as he fell limp on the ground dead behind Prowlus as he retrieved his blade.

"Now… I have to find Hunter… help him if he needs it," Prowlus panted as he looked towards the Dragon Temple, soon noticing two figures fighting among the rooftop. "I can't get up there, I know that is Hunter. I have to move and help support the ground troops out however I can." The Cheetah warrior then retrieved his crossbow, loaded another bolt in the weapon, and headed off into the warzone of the city.

"I can't take him, he's too strong," Hunter thought as he knew he was running out of time to think. "He knows every one of my moves and he doesn't seem to tire at all… what can I do?" Hunter then thought deeply about his training in the Cheetah Village.

"_Become an unpredictable foe, strike from your inner mind," _Hunter remembered his training as a child from the former tribe leader, D'Shear. _"Let your moves flow out from your own unique individual perspective. Even the most dangerous and strongest opponent will fall from a single strike which has no unique history. Some attacks created from your own subconscious mind may surprise even you."_

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Hunter said as he closed his eyes and lowered his blade to the ground, barely keeping the sharp point from dragging among the ground as he focused his thoughts to a pinnacle. "Thank you master, I won't let you down, I promise."

"What is he doing, he's leaving himself wide open," Arachnus thought as he charged towards Hunter. "Why is he talking to himself?" Arachnus then whipped his sword towards Hunter's head.

"Lean backwards." Hunter thought as he leaned back away from the blade strike, dodging the blade completely as Arachnus couldn't believe he missed.

"I should have saw that coming, he has his eyes closed, how did I miss?!" Arachnus thought as he lashed out again.

"Bracelet attack to counteract blade," Hunter thought as he raised the spider brace up in the way of Arachnus' sword, stopping the attack blindly and cracking the device while Hunter stepped forward. "He'll fire a web line to counter my counter." Just as Hunter thought the motion, Arachnus raised his left arm and fired an elastic web at Hunter's face.

"Impossible, he doesn't boast a focus level such as this!" Arachnus thought as he watched Hunter dodge the web and ram his right fist into his left jaw.

"Uppercut, right hand, coming fast," Hunter thought as Arachnus' attack found only air as Hunter jumped over the Fallen leader. "Power kick to spine, paralyze foe." Hunter's most powerful kick proved ineffective as his heal barely missed Arachnus' spine, but still enough to knock the warrior of guard.

"He's in total concentration," Arachnus thought as he knew any attack towards Hunter was pointless. "I can't hit him!"

"Blade thrust through his center mass, put it through his back," Hunter thought as he thrust his blade up into Arachnus' back, sending the blade straight through his chest as Arachnus didn't know what to do next. "Kick him off, regroup and prepare to attack again." Hunter followed through as he kicked the resurrected warrior from his blade and opened his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Arachnus asked in disbelief as Hunter stood ready for another attack.

"I am a Cheetah warrior of pride who has taken extra care into making sure that I know the deadly arts from every form of attack," Hunter said as the venomous blood from Arachnus dripped from his blade. "Now must I repeat myself, or shall we finish this now?"

"As you wish; pathetic Cheetah." Arachnus said as he charged at Hunter once more.

"Aim for the head," Hunter said as he swung his sword towards Arachnus, missing as the Fallen warrior ducked away from the blade. "I knew you would do that." Hunter then fired a web line at Arachnus' head, landing among impact as Arachnus groaned in annoyance. The Cheetah warrior then took the slack away from the web and ripped Arachnus off of his feet. While the Fallen leader's hands were still dangling in the air, Hunter removed them both with a swift sword strike.

"I can't believe you did this," Arachnus said as Hunter pinned the Fallen leader to the roof with his sword through a different spot in his chest, this time making sure that he did not miss his spine. "How did you do this?"

"Because I want to live," Hunter said as he fell to his knees, weak from the venom which began to weaken his body once more. "Please give me the sedative to cure myself."

"Why should I, why would I help a warrior who I set out to kill?" Arachnus said as Hunter smiled in honor.

"The noblest thing for a dying warrior to do is to save another warrior's life," Hunter said as he took hold oh Arachnus. "Please tell me how to rid myself of this."

The Fallen leader thought for a moment about Hunter's words, allowing them to soak in as he looked up to the Cheetah warrior and said, "My blood and the venom of a dragon… now go on and finish me."

Hunter then looked at his own blade and nodded, knowing that the blade had plenty of blood left on it as he raised Arachnus' sword to his head and said, "Farewell, Arachnus." Hunter then shoved the blade into Arachnus' head, killing the Fallen leader as his body, sword, and spider brace dissolved into dust, along with the brace around Hunter's wrist. The two bite wounds in Hunter's wrist began to bleed as he wrapped a piece of his bandage from Cynder's bite mark around the wound to keep it from dripping everywhere and withdrew his sword from the roof.

"My cure is here, all I need is Cynder to finish the mixture." Hunter said to himself as he looked out from the edge of the rooftop, observing the ongoing battle in the city down below. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Redemption**

"Killkillkillkill," the Dark Magic screamed in Spyro's head as he wrestled for control of his own body. "Killhimnow, drinkhisblood, ripouthisspine!" Spyro then blindly and unwillingly rammed his horns into Draikor's face, breaking his hide as he bled heavily below both of his eyes.

"Cynder, think of her," Spyro thought as he remembered her power over him in the previous rampage. "Come on, come on, come on! This is your body, now fight for it!" Spyro then breathed a heavy wall of ice to keep Draikor at bay as he thrashed around the room, desperate to take make his body.

"I told you once you weak, emotional tool," the Dark Magic rang though Spyro's head as he fumbled to his knees, the sound of ice the ice barrier breaking behind Spyro sounded like glass shattering in his ears. "I warned you, this vessel is mine to command, you will die inside of your body before you take back what is yours." Spyro placed his paws on his head and curled up into a ball as Draikor drew near.

"Pity how you could have been an irreplaceable ally," Draikor sneered as he raised his claws to Spyro's form. "Too bad we don't see eye-to-eye on things. Oh well, killing you will be just as fun either way."

"NO!" Spyro roared as he slammed his fist into Draikor's jaw, breaking more teeth from the dragon's mouth as he stumbled back from the blow. Spyro breathed heavily as he was barely in control of his body, eager to end the conflict as Draikor wiped his blood from his lips.

"You took in a power which you didn't fully understand," Draikor said as Spyro refused to wipe his jaw clear of blood. "And for that you almost lost control of yourself twice, why go through the lengths?"

"Because I can do this," Spyro said as he breathed ice at Draikor's limbs, freezing them to the ground as Spyro focused his earth element on the ceiling. "I can kill you with my own powers alone." Suddenly, a large rumble ripped across the ceiling as a large chunk of rock fell directly over Draikor. The dark dragon panicked as he struggled to free himself from his icy shackles as he screamed in fear. Draikor finally managed to break away all but his left arm which was trapped under the boulder, causing excruciating pain.

"You pest, you could have ruled the world with Cynder and an army of darkness," Draikor yelled though Spyro knew it was Namulis talking for him instead. "You empowered by Zpharah, me powering Cynder, you could have had this world by your fingertips. But now, you've ruined that vision for me, now I'm going to kill you!" Suddenly, a black fog-like mist slipped from Draikor's body and began to take a close form of a dragon.

"Namulis," Spyro leered as he faced the demon head on. 'You have haunted my wife her whole life and I promised I would set her free, I don't go back on my promises!" Spyro then unleashed a powerful beam of Dark Magic which seemed to have no effect on the creature as it began to walk towards Spyro.

"Only the light can bring good in a land shadowed by darkness…" Ignitus whispered in Spyro's ear as the purple dragon knew what he meant. Spyro then summoned the power of Convexity and built up every ounce of strength in his broken body. Spyro then reared up on his back legs and unleashed a powerful blast of Convexity at the demon, making the dark entity cover to the floor as it screamed in pain.

"You can't kill what doesn't breathe!" Draikor yelled as Spyro pushed harder in the attack, causing the demon to erupt in sparks and dust.

"No, you're wrong Draikor," Spyro said as he moved towards Draikor. "Now tell me you parasite before I kill you; how did you come to be?"

"What could you possibly mean?" Draikor spat as Spyro ripped his tail blade across Draikor's side.

"I want to know your life story, what really happened to you and your parents," Spyro said as he stood of the helpless dragon which had caused him so much physical pain. "The more I know about the nightmares which cause this to happen to innocent civilians, the better chance I have in stopping it from happening again."

"My parents died when I was born,' Draikor spat as he was left not much of a choice. "I lived off of their blood for about a week until I had to move on. I just kept on killing and I found out that I loved how blood felt and the joy of killing another being… I'm just twisted in my mind Spyro, you wouldn't understand."

"Now about the Fallen, what will become of them now?" Spyro asked as Draikor laughed manically once more.

"They will roam this land, thousands in numbers," Draikor spat as he continued his rant. "They carry a disease which will make each and every one of their victims who happens to get bitten die and be reborn as one of them! You can't stop it, you've lost!" Suddenly, a hideous moan came from behind Spyro at the main entrance; a herd of undead Fallen warriors had stumbled into the throne room and were heading towards Spyro, jaws wide open and ready to infect anything living with their pestilent bite.

"I'm going to leave you here to die Draikor," Spyro said as Draikor stopped laughing and looked at Spyro in shock. "You deserve to die as food for these monsters. I'll see you in the afterlife Draikor." Suddenly, a loud cackle sound came from the main floor, Ripto has used his scepter one last time.

"Go t-t-through the back where you escaped l-l-last time…," Ripto sputtered as he fended of the forces approaching Spyro. "The w-w-walls are w-w-weak there, horrible patch j-j-job… now go, run live!" Ripto was soon surrounded by the mindless Fallen warriors as one last final electric attack ripped through the growing crowd. Spyro then turned down towards the long hallway leading to the prisoner cells as he ran for his life.

"My son will kill you for this Spyro, MARK MY WORDS!" Draikor yelled as Spyro continued down the hallway. Soon after Draikor's threat, Spyro could hear him scream in pain as he smiled in delight.

"Almost there, I can make it!" Spyro said as he knew he was weak and tired and had lost a good amount of blood. He realized he had already run past the cells and was now in the room with patched up wall.

"I'M NOT LETTING A WALL STOP ME FROM SEEING CYNDER," Spyro screamed as he rammed into the wall while using his earth element, making himself into a battering ram as the wall barely gave way at all. "NO, COME ON, BREAK!" Spyro roared as he heard the Fallen zombies approaching from behind. Their hunger and thirst for Spyro's blood and flesh burned with a fiery lust as they struggled to walk towards him.

"Please give way," Spyro stumbled as he tried one last time to break through the wall. "COME ON, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Spyro then heard an extremely loud screech on the other side of the wall as he rammed through the wall, finally breaking under his power. The purple dragon looked up and saw Cynder hovering not far from the broken wall, aiding Spyro in his escape by weakening the wall's infrastructure by using a powerful blast of her Siren Scream attack.

"I heard you on the other side trying to bust out… I thought you were dead!" Cynder yelled as she threw herself in Spyro's arms, hovering above of zombies which roamed aimlessly underneath the two dragons.

"I'm ok honey, he's dead now, he's gone forever," Spyro said as he held Cynder tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry for abandoning you when you needed me the most." Spyro then wiped the blood from under Cynder's eye were the glass had sliced her during the siege, followed by wiping her tears away.

"I don't care anymore Spyro, you're alive and that's all that matters!' Cynder said as she kissed Spyro's lips, ignoring his blood on his muzzle as the two flew off back to Warfang, hoping that the city was under control once more.

The hours passed as the sun began to rise over the horizon, bringing light to a land still being plagued by darkness but also bringing hope, hope that one day all will be restored once more. Cynder looked at her husband fly ahead of her, calm to the tone of the wind which cut through their ears as he looked so relaxed. The Dark Magic which was circulating through his body ceased to rake at his mind as he could see things so clearly now, even his scales seemed to be a bit brighter than the darkness would allow them to be. His thought were now focused on Cynder and his egg, knowing that he had a child to protect now, knowing that he had a responsibility to keep up. He smiled to the thought of having a small family as the two neared Warfang by early morning the next day.

The two dragons landed among the Dragon Study balcony, Cynder noticing that the glass doors had already been replaced and the bookshelf back to it's upright position with all of the book srestored to their rightful place on the large shelves as the two entered the room. Hunter, Prowlus, Ember, Flame, Sparx, Sunny Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril stood in wait as Spyro and Cynder entered the study fully, soon noticing that the eggs were both wrapped together in the same sheet which held them next to each other.

"We have much to thank you for Spyro," Cyril said as Spyro stopped as soon as his tail blade was in the room, the same involved Cynder which stood next to Spyro proudly. "You defeated Draikor and gave us a fighting chance to regain control of this land."

'"Just a chance, that is all," Spyro said as he shook his head. "There is still one more problem to sort out. I must see my father one last time."

"Visit him for what, to empower yourself with more Dark Magic?" Terrador said as Spyro shook his head.

"No… to rid myself of it," Spyro said as Cynder looked at him deeply in the eyes, realizing that the yellow tint had faded, she could see his beautiful purple eyes once more. "I can't raise a child knowing that I have a power which they could inherit or kill them. I have to do this." No sooner did Spyro finish his sentence, Cynder's braces among her limbs, neck, and tail began to glow brightly. The blinding white light was caused by the sun reflecting off of them, though the glow was unnatural as all of the braces began to crack and crumpled into dust among the floor, all except a small shard which came from her choker.

"Cynder… what is this because of?" Spyro asked as Cynder grasped the piece of metal and examined it in her hand.

"Those braces were a symbol of bondage to the demon Namulis," Cynder said as Spyro's eyes shot open in shock. "Gaul's method of keeping me bound to the demon. This is the piece which reads the ancient spell which imprisoned me. 'Bestow thou curse upon ye who harnesses these braces of darkness: unknowing true freedom, intertwined with thou own sins, never to release until the end of days.'"

"I guess they weren't clear about which side would see the end of their days." Volteer joked as Cynder crumpled the final brace shard in her hand, disintegrating her curse permanently as Spyro smiled and stepped closer to her.

"I only regret knowing that I wasn't there to keep you from your fate." Spyro said as Cynder pushed him playfully while giggling to try and break the tension and years of bad feelings relating to her own demon.

"Now come on, even if you had the chance Spyro, you wouldn't take back any of our adventures would you?" Cynder laughed as Spyro smiled as well.

"The stories are true, the wife is always right," Spyro exclaimed as everyone laughed in the room. "Hunter, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine thanks to Cynder," Hunter said as he was no longer wearing his bandages anymore. "Arachnus, the Fallen leader, he told me that a fusion of his blood along with a poison dragon's venom would serve as a decent serum for the venom which the spider brace had given me."

"Excellent, so I guess we defend our land now, wait until it is our time to rise up again." Spyro said as Cynder agreed with his idea.

"That is all we can do for now," Terrador said as he looked as Spyro thoroughly. "Only the ancestors know how many innocents we lost during this conflict, I wouldn't even want to begin to count an estimate on how many Fallen zombies are out there roaming the land."

"Sparx… best of luck to you my brother to you and Sunny both, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for you two." Spyro said as Sparx held Sunny to his side closely to comfort her.

"We'll make it through this… that's all we can do together." Sparx simply said as he smiled at Spyro's kindness and heroic attitude.

"Flame, you jumped in front of Volteer's attack which could have most likely killed me… thank you so much." Cynder said as Flame smiled to her words.

"I promised myself to protect you and your egg when Spyro was gone; I don't back on my promises." Flame said as Ember smiled to his words.

"Spyro, we can never thank you enough for freeing us from those dreadful demons which controlled us, it was terrible." Volteer said as the three Guardians bowed in respect to Spyro's heroics.

"I'm just glad to see that all of you are ok," Spyro said as he made his way towards Cynder and his egg. "Especially now that we can all regroup and get our thoughts together." Spyro smiled as both eggs, knowing that the two would grow up together with a bond which nobody could break. The sun was now high morning, signaling the day which began the journey of rebuilding and regrouping from a catastrophe which the world would never forget.

_The next day…_

"My son, you have conquered the demon which has plagued Cynder for years," Malefor's ghost said as Spyro stood next to the blank crystal which housed the Dark Magic before he absorbed it into his body. "I know what you are here for."

"Please father, release me from this nightmare," Spyro said as he grabbed the crystal. "I can't have myself walking through life with my child knowing that I have this power."

"Understandable," Malefor said as he stood behind his son. "Just let go of it all, and you will be free." Malefor then placed his left hand on Spyro's right shoulder, soon causing the Dark Magic to be blasted from his body and back into the crystal once more. "I knew you were a righteous dragon who could overpower the sickness of the power, hysteria. I knew you could control it."

"Thank you father, you don't know what this means to me, I am proud to know that you will be the grandfather of my child." Spyro said as he stepped back from the crystal, watching the black aura pulsate and stir inside of the crystal, acting like it wanted everything to leap out from the large crystal and try to take control of Spyro yet again.

"I must have you know Spyro, that Dark Magic you harnessed, that Dark Magic being was the one which controlled me." Malefor said as Spyro's eyes shot wide open.

"How did you know I could control it, you could have killed me, why!?" Spyro yelled, infuriated with the fact as Malefor smiled to Spyro's words.

"Because you are my better half, you can do things which I could not." Malefor said as Spyro smiled to his father's words.

"Thanks dad, you are a good spirit." Spyro simply said as he opened his wings.

"Now return home and see your wife and egg, you deserve it." Malefor said as Spyro shot up through the dark and twisted trees and into the sunlight, feeling reborn as his eyes, scales, and being had returned to normal again.

"I'm coming home Cynder, and I'm not leaving you again." Spyro smiled as he flew home to his beloved.

**Epilogue**

_Eight months later…_

"It is time, Spyro, come quick!" Cynder yelled as Spyro came running from the study in their cave.

"Eight long months, this is it honey." Spyro smiled as the purple egg rocked from side-to-side, signaling that life was about ready to break from it's fragile cage. The egg then began to crack at the top as a tail came bursting through the back of the egg. Cynder smiled to the fact that the tail blade had the exact type of blade as hers with Spyro's purple color.

"My tail blade," Cynder smiled as she could no longer hold back the tears, allowing them to run down her face and the small scar under her left eye from the glass shard which had sliced her eight months ago. "You were right Spyro; they will have something from me." No sooner did she finish that sentence, two small wings broke free from the shell as well. The ligaments were gold in color while the membranes creating the wing tissue were orange. The small thumbs were blade like Cynder's as well.

"Boy or girl, they will be beautiful because we made it together." Spyro said as Cynder allowed herself to be wrapped up in his left wing. Finally, the baby's head burst through the shell, revealing the gender almost immediately. The head was the shape of Spyro's, including the small golden horns on either side of his head. Two small white horns protruded from his jaw while five dorsal fins lined the top of his head, exactly like Spyro's. The rest of the shell finally gave way, revealing the tiny body which was their little boy. The crests among the top of the boy's head, under his eyes, on his shoulders, and on his back matched Cynder's perfectly as Spyro cried also with tears of immeasurable happiness.

"Well, I remember an argument recalling if it was a boy you'd be allowed to name him." Cynder smiled as she cried through her fists which were under her chin. Spyro approached his son under the well-lit den as he looked among Cynder and his beautiful, healthy son.

"My blessed son," Spyro said as his nose was inches from his newborn son's nose. "My blessed son…: Skyro." The baby dragon's eyes then opened to his name being said, showing the dazzling green eyes which reflected Cynder's in Spyro's eyes. Their legacy had been born.

**I hope you enjoyed the third installment to the **_**Legacy of Spyro**_** series: **_**Resurrection**_**. It was a challenge to write, but it is done. I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me through this experience. My father had a massive heart attack and I have had to help him through recovery and he is doing quite well now. Next up in the series, **_**Legacy of Spyro: Blood Brothers**_**.**


End file.
